These Things Will Change
by JokerLoves
Summary: Everyone grows old, even Tony Stark. Of course, the greatest mind in the nine realms couldn't leave this world peacefully. When Stark is kidnapped by a sorcerer who seeks to take his mind before he dies the others must race against time to save him before Tony's life is no longer his own. T because I am paranoid. Not a songfic BTW. CURRENTLY IN PROCESS OF BEING BETAED
1. Chapter 1

Tony lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed glaring at the ceiling. He would never understand why he had to stay in this place while the doctors ran tests when he could just as easily take care of it all at home. He already knew what was wrong with him anyway.

He was dying.

It wasn't all that complicated really, he was in his mid sixties, he had a love affair with alcohol and he caused undue stress to his body on a nearly daily basis for years. Even though the arc reactor kept the little pieces of death from entering his heart, it also caused strain to his system as it compromised his ribcage and overall lung capacity. Not to mention the wear and tear the suit caused on his body during the many battles he had fought.

No, Anthony Edward Stark wasn't surprised to find out that he was kicking the bucket a little sooner than the average bear. He knew the others weren't surprised either, they just couldn't sit on their hands and watch. So they ran around ordering tests and studies and what not trying to figure out a way to give Tony, The Iron Man, more time on this earth. Tony found it all kinda endearing, if pointless.

He was ready to go. He was old, though he loath to admit it, he was. He had three beautiful and amazingly intelligent children that he couldn't be prouder of. He had spent his life with the woman he loved. He smiled to himself. Pepper. Leaving her was the one thing he would regret when he left this world. Somewhere, deep down, he hoped that they would meet again in the next life or in heaven or wherever the hell you went when your lights went out.

The door to his room swooshed open and he looked away from the ceiling to the familiar face standing in his doorway.

"Well hello there stranger, long time no see." He smiled.

Steve Rogers gave him a big, if slightly sad, smile as he made his way into the room to stand at Tony's bedside. Steve looked just as young and spry as the day Tony met him and he always would. The same bottled miracle that made him a super solider had also either slowed his aging to be unnoticeable or stopped it entirely. A terrible blessing, Steve had called it.

"I just couldn't help myself, Tony. You are such a joy and pleasure to be around, I couldn't stay away."

"I know, I know. It is totally unfair for you to all have to share me, but there is only one Tony Stark." Tony smirked back at the captain.

"Yeah…" Steve looked decidedly sad now and Tony felt a bitter sweetness in his chest.

"Cheer up Cap," Tony tried to lighten the mood, "I'm not dead yet, so stop bumming me out."

Steve laughed sheepishly and murmured an apology just as the door swooshed open again to admit a horde of white coated doctors into Tony's room. They eyed the Captain for a second, but quickly dismissed his presence and approached the bed side. The Avengers were nothing new to Tony's doctors.

"Mr. Stark," some doctor that Tony really should have known the name of was addressing him, "I am regretful to inform you that the tests ordered by your wife have not provided any new information or insight into your condition. I am sorry." He finished lamely.

"S'okay." Tony replied, trying his best to sit up. "I didn't expect anything to change. Just can't say no to the wife." He grinned at them.

The poor doctor still looked put out by his inability to help, but he smiled back all the same and moved aside for Steve to lend Tony a hand to sit up.

"Now," Tony sighed once he was up with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. "Please tell me that I can put some pants on. Unless, of course, you have a thing for old guys."

The doctor blinked and then flushed with something between annoyance and embarrassment.

"You are free to go whenever you wish and knowing you that will be right away. I will have the paper work drawn up." He turned to Steve. "You can handle him, I assume?"

Steve smirked, "yes of course."

The doctor nodded and quickly exited the room. Steve turned to Tony giving him the mother hen look. Tony smiled back innocently as he could. When Steve rolled his eyes, but said nothing, Tony pointed to the pile of cloths neatly folded on the chair by the window.

Steve quickly grabbed the cloths and tossed them to Tony. He sat on the opposite side of the bed and watched the traffic through the window as the once Iron Man got dressed.

"Widow and Hawkeye are coming up from Chile to see you. Bruce should be at the tower by now. I had Jarvis order a car to pick him up at the airport. Didn't think you'd mind."

"And I don't." Tony answered through his shirt.

"Sent a message to Thor. Course, I have no idea if he got it or not since he is even worse at using technology than I am." The Captain smiled

"I'm sure there will be a freak thunderstorm hitting New York in no time at all." Tony laughed as he pulled his socks on.

"Your kids have the whole house set up for us, so you don't need to worry about that."

"And by my kids you mean Jarvis."

"Naturally."

Tony snickered and stood grabbing his oxygen tank and looked over his shoulder at Steve. "Come on, Cap. Let's roll."

Steve shook his head with a wistful smile on his face, but he stood and followed Tony through the door to the elevators. Once inside Tony cleared his throat.

"There damned well better not be some lame party where I can't drink waiting for me at the house."

He saw Steve smile from the corner of his eye.

"Damn it, then there better be presents and cake!"

***

Tony walked into the living room and smiled.

"All these years and nothing has changed. As soon as you all show up you start drinking my booze and eating my food!" He shouted to the room. The Avengers smiled back at him.

Banner laughed from his seat on the smaller sofa. "Whatever, Tony. You know you missed us."

Tony glanced at his old friend, not that you could tell they were old friends by looking at the man. Aside from a few new scars here and there, Bruce Banner looked much the same as he always had. There was no real explanation for the abnormality, but then, if the other guy could spit out bullets maybe he could fight off old age.

"Perhaps, and perhaps I will miss my fine whiskey." He smirked

"Perhaps I missed you fine whiskey too!" Clint interjected from the wet bar behind the couch where he and Natasha stood, no doubt at the ready to squander more of Tony's liquor.

"I bet you did! How are my two favorite love birds doing?" Tony asked as he sat down heavily on the couch next to Bruce.

"We've been married for years, Stark. We can hardly be called love birds now." Natasha grumbled, but Tony could see her smile slightly.

"If you are still in love you can still be called love birds. And I refused to ever get over it at your wedding; you want me to be a liar?" Tony accused. Clint chuckled and Natasha shook her head.

"Tony, stop harassing out guests." Tony looked over his shoulder to see Pepper walking out of the kitchen. "They just got here and we haven't seen them in forever." She smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss.

"All the more reason to tease them. Think of all the time I have to make up for!"

Pepper ignored him, "but really, how have you two been?"

"Oh, same old, same old," Natasha sighed and swirled her drink.

"So you're still terrorizing terrorists then." Steve chimed in and everyone laughed lightly.

"Well, we can't let the young bucks have all the fun." Clint shot back.

"Not that Bruce and Steve have to worry about that." Tony chuckled, "It's totally unfair if you ask me. You and Bruce look the same while Clint, Tasha and I look like raisins… Incredibly sexy, bright eyed, bushy tailed raisins." He added when he saw Natasha give him a warning look.

"It isn't like anyone planned it that way Tony." Bruce huffed, "I'd grow old if I could."

"Right," Steve muttered, "It's not as much fun as you think."

"Yes well, since you can't experience this joy, allow me to give you a summary of old age." Tony stood and waved his hand dramatically toward the tank of oxygen sitting next to him. "This sexy sexy piece of equipment is called an oxygen tank. It helps old people breath once their lungs are trashed. See the wheels for easy mobility? That's so you can stalk all the other cute old people with little to no trouble." He winked at Pepper. "Oh, and going to the bathroom is a breeze! You just go when and where you want, 'cause you see we have these really nifty adult diapers here that-"

"Okay! Thanks for the run down there Tony, but I think we are good." Steve yells as Tony starts pulling down his pants.

"Aw, but I didn't get to tell you what my favorite brands are yet." Tony smirked, "I mean, I would hate for you to feel left out or anything."

"Your kindness knows no bounds." Steve replied, rolling his eyes, but Tony could see a hint of amusement in those baby blues.

"If you weren't you, being old wouldn't be so bad." Natasha cut in.

"Yes well if I weren't me then the whole conversation would be irrelevant."

"No argument there." Clint chuckled.

"So, how are the kids?" Bruce asked as Tony took his seat again.

"They are doing great. Gabe is making jumps in medical tech. Ronnie is kicking butt in working for Shield, which I'm sure Steve can attest to. Mike has all but taken over for Pep; poor girl won't have anything to do before long." He winked at Pepper. "But you can talk to them all about that tomorrow. They will be coming over in the morning."

The night continued on like that for a while everyone laughing and talking and reminiscing about old times. That was, until Tony started laughing so hard he had a coughing fit. Soon enough Pepper was leaning over him and rubbing his shoulder suggesting that he call it a night. Once he had his breathing back under control, Tony nodded and stood.

"Guess I am gonna call it a night since someone, and by someone I mean Pep, thinks I have worn myself out." He rasped then winced. He was starting to sound like Darth Vader when he breathed. "Oh and don't make plans for tomorrow night. We are going out for shwarma!"

"Tony, you can't eat that stuff anymore." Pepper said softly.

The others looked at him. They said nothing, but their eyes spoke volumes.

"Come on, Pep. This started with shwarma and it should end with shwarma." He declared.

"Please tell me you did not just suggest that we live and die by the shwarma." Clint groaned.

"For Shwarma!"

"Truth, justice, and shwarma. Yep that's what the Avengers stand for, let me tell you." Bruce deadpanned.

"Damn straight." Tony replied with his oh-so-serious face. The jaw cracking yawn that came afterward kind of ruined the effect.

"Bed Tony. We'll worry about shwarma in the morning." Pepper sighed, resigned to Tony's antics.

"Yes dear. Jarvis!" Tony called as he waved a goodnight to the others.

_"Yes sir"_

"I'm hitting the hay. Call the elevator get a shower going." Tony ordered as he slowly made his way to the hall.

"_Already done, sir"_

"And make sure our guests are well taken care of." He added

_"Of course"_

***

Tony shot straight up in bed wheezing like the old geezer he was. He grabbed at his oxygen mask that lay on his bedside table and pressed it over his mouth. Once he had his breathing back under control he looked around frantically to see what had woken him so suddenly.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Pepper was curled around his side, her hair spread about her head like a halo. The arc reactor glowed faintly. The wall sized water fall made peaceful sounds on one wall. The light hiss of the oxygen tank, while annoying was nothing new. So what-?

The lightning that lit the sky was like nothing Tony had ever seen. He looked at the large windows with wide eyes as it cracked across the sky like the limbs of a great glowing tree.

He cursed softly and lay back on the bed. Damn Thor and his dramatic entrances. He glared at the window as Lightning streaked the sky again. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. No it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him. The lightning was red, blood red.

"What the hell?" He whispered

Pepper stirred next to him. "Swhats goin' on?" She mumbled rubbing a hand across her face.

He spared her a glace before looking back to the window. "I have no idea… Jarvis!"

Jarvis didn't answer.

"JARVIS!"

Nothing.

Tony began to have an uneasy feeling as Pepper sat up and looked out the window.

"Is that Thor?" Pepper asked hopefully.

Tony swallowed and tried to remind himself to keep breathing. "If it is then we've got two options."

"Which are?"

"Either he's learned some new tricks or something is seriously wrong."

"That doesn't sound promising. Any other options?"

"It's not Thor."

Pepper fell silent.

More crimson lightning broke across the sky like an angry wound. It was far too close. Tony and Pepper screamed as the massive window shattered, showering the two in glass. They blinked and Tony winced as he felt the cuts on his already weak skin pull. That's when he noticed the boots at the foot of his bed. Pepper obviously noticed about the same time because she let out a shriek.

Tony followed the boots up to their owner. A tall and ugly man stood above them. He wore red armor that looked as if it had been made from the scales of some large beast, each single one looking to be the size of a dinner plate. The parts that weren't covered in the disconcerting armor were clad in black leather. Tony's coffee brown eyes met with a striking set of deep red ones.

The owner of the eyes was ugly. His face was gnarled, but by war or birth Tony couldn't tell. His ears were of a similar contortion and didn't seem to match one another. His skin, or at least the small part that Tony could see, was discolored. It changed shades as it moved across his face like over saturated water paints on cream paper. Basically, he was one ugly son of a bitch.

"Who the hell are you? Igor?" Tony growled around his oxygen mask. Giving 'Igor' a good death glare wasn't easy to pull off when dressed on ones pajamas with an idiotic oxygen mask pressed against ones mouth.

'Igor' smiled, or at least it looked like that was what he was trying to do. It was hard to tell with how badly his mouth was shaped.  
"Tony Stark?" It ground out.

"What was your first clue? The giant sign on the building or the iconic glowing circle in my chest?" Tony shot back. He wasn't in the best of moods.

The ugly whatever it was laughed like Tony was just the funniest thing since Abbot and Costello. Then without warning the stranger surged forward and grabbed the front of Tony's shirt, hauling him none too gently to his feet on the bed. He smiled again, his face inches from Tony's face.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed.

"You are dying, Tony Stark. Your body grows weaker by the day. I can sense it in you; your mortal parts are but deteriorated. Your time is not long." The creature whispered darkly, his crimson eyes burning.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but without his oxygen all he could get out was a weak cough.

"Your mind is the greatest to pass through the nine realms." The man growled all traces of amusement gone from his voice. "Stories long told of The Wind of Change taking physical form and into what form does it choose to make itself? A mortal!"

He shook Tony hard causing the mortal to cry out.

"Stop!" Pepper cried, "You're hurting him!"

The creature laughed again, less amused and more sadistic this time.

"Fret not, dear woman, he need not worry about his body much longer."

"What?" She asked as tears ran down her face, but his eyes were only for Tony.

"When you become one with me your physical short comings will no longer be an issue." He cooed.

Tony's eyes grew wide. He could here Pepper shouting something in the background, but it was drowned out by flashes of red lightning and thunder. A strange mist seemed to be filling the room and, as it grew denser around he and creature,Tony turned to look back at Pepper frantically.

"Pep-!"

Just like that they were gone. The wind died down and the sky cleared almost instantly of the unearthly red lightning. Pepper stood by the bed alone as shocked tears ran down her face. Sudden she fell to her knees, cutting herself on the shattered glass and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor ignored the maiden who stood at the door attempting to grab his attention in favor of arguing with Loki, nothing new to the other warriors. The brothers were always one another's first priority, even more so now, when they had been into battle together.

"I told you,Thor, I am fine!" Loki growled

"You were hit by a powerful spell, brother. You fell to the ground writhing in agony as the lightning over took you!" Thor bellowed

"Really now?" Loki sneered, "I was there, you know"

"Yes you were, but…" Thor's gaze was somber as it landed on the healing wounds on Loki's wrists where the lighting had met his skin, "Had I been faster in destroying the golems you would not have had to waste your energy dealing with them."

Loki gave the golden haired god of thunder a sideways glance.

"True enough, your slowness on getting finished with the golems did lead to my injury. Of course, had you not been delayed in your task by a certain warrior and her constant fawning, you might have been of a little more use." His green eyes glowed with mocking amusement, "But only a little."

Thor frowned and waved off the maiden again.

"You mean Sif? She does not fawn, brother. She simply worries for my safety."

"The safety of your loins, I am sure"

"Loki!"

"You think I am wrong?" Loki smirked, turning as the healer finished. "Does she not become more and more distressed and annoyed the more and more time you spend in my presence?"

It had not been so long ago for the people of Asguard that Loki went on a rampage. The people still remembered the great Bifrost being torn to nothing as the two sons of Odin fought like children over a new toy. Of course, much of the people's ire had been alleviated when, with the combined efforts of Loki and the Man of Iron, the Bifrost was rebuilt. It stood now as a symbol of Loki's apology and midguard's alliance. Even so, there were still some who believed it was ingrained into the Trickster's nature to destroy Asguard. That was unfair, in Thor's opinion. Loki was what he was. He was magic and trickery, yes, but he was also the brother of Thor, the son of Odin and still considered a young man. A young man who had been faced with the terrible news that he was what he feared most and was shocked and hurt and had a bit of a break down. All was well now and should be all that mattered.

"She has always been that way, Thor, even before you were banished. This is because you have always felt some strange need for us to stay by one another's side, even when I do not wish for you to be there. This threatens the attentions she has worked so hard to procure." He grinned at Thor suggestively, "What I am telling you dear brother, is that she seeks your affections and I am an obstacle for her."

"Why?"Thor looked thoroughly confused

"Because I dislike her as much as she dislikes me, and as I said, we are always together"

"Again, why?"

"Because I hate how she fawns over every move you make, regardless of the idiocy of whatever it is you are doing. It's truly disgusting Thor." Loki glared as they began walking down the halls.

Thor was chuckling and shaking his head.

"And she hates how you and I are close and spend so much time together. Jealousy, brother that is all it is. You hate how she vies for my attention and she hates how easily I give you my attention. You are both hysterical!" Thor laughed slapping Loki on the back.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Just don't marry her, Thor, or I will move to another realm. I swear it."

Thor frowned

"I hadn't thought of her that way in quite some time"

The laugh Loki let out made Thor jump. Thor stared at Loki for a moment with a small smile. It was good that Loki could laugh again, really laugh.

"She did all that to get your attention and it just made you think of her as one of the boys, is that what you are telling me Thor?" His eyes were watery around the edges, more proof of his mirth and continued good mood.

Thor shrugged, still amused at Loki's outburst. Loki chuckled again shaking his head. That's when he noticed the same maid from the healer's room following after them. He straightened.

"Can we help you?" He offered, putting on his most disarming look. The maiden seemed to be put slightly at ease by it. Loki tried to pretend it had nothing to do with the fact that the girl had more than likely seen him laughing like a fool not but a moment ago.

The girl smiled prettily at him before nodding in Thor's direction.

"Heimdallr, wanted me to deliver a message to Thor." She explained softly

"Ah, I see." He took a step back and motioned to the blond price.

She took a timid step forward, but refused to look the god of thunder in the eye.

"Speak , dear girl. What is Heimdallr's message?" Thor boomed in a way that Loki knew he did to be impressive.

She shifted slightly.

"He said that something terrible has happened to one of your friends on earth. Tony Stark to be exact."

Thor was standing in an instant. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"What? How!" Thor thundered anger cracking in his eyes.

"He didn't- I don't" The maiden looked nervously between the brothers. Luckily for her, Loki jumped in.

"I would imagine that he did not elaborate to a mere messenger, brother. Perhaps you had better take her matter up with the guardian himself, yes?" Loki offered softly.

"Of course, thank you," He nodded to the girl before rushing off down the hall only stopping to look over his shoulder to make certain that Loki was following. Like always.

Steve was pacing around the room. The others sat in a pensive silence, Bruce with his elbows on his knees and one hand at the bridge of his nose.

Tony Stark had been kidnapped. In a house full of superheroes. By some idiot with a lightshow fit to outdo most of Las Vegas. Ironman had been kidnapped.

Saying that Steve Rogers was angry was an understatement. He was positively livid. How could he have slept through that? How could he sleep through red lightning breaking the sky like plates on a stone floor? How could he sleep through Pepper screaming helplessly as one of his oldest friends was yanked from his bed without his oxygen and taken away? How could he sleep through that? Bruce had been quick to point out that they had all slept through it and no one should blame themselves, but his eyes were wide and shot with flecks of green. It was harder to tell with the others, but Steve knew they were just as angry, seething with a need to… well, avenge. All their anger and power needed to be directed at something, because that was and is what the Avengers do.

But they had nowhere to start looking.

Other than Pepper's suggestion that the intruder had an Asguardian look about him they had no leads.

"If we could get a hold of Thor," Natasha began slowly, "we might be able to get some information. Maybe there is a legend or something that might explain this."

"Well," Pepper whispered slowly, "He did say something about a legend. Something about Tony being the Wind of Change." She frowned, clearly trying to remember past the shock. "He said something about the greatest mind in the realms being born into a weak body or something along those lines."

"The Wind of Change? I've never heard of it." Bruce said

"Me either." Natasha sighed, "Jarvis?"

"_I am currently running a search for legends even slightly mentioning a Wind of Change"_

"Thank you Jarvis."

"_It is my pleasure, as always"_

"So," The Hawk was leaning against the bar pouring himself a scotch, "from what Pepper told us we can pretty safely say that this guy is some kind of magic wielder like a sorcerer or something."

The others nodded in agreement.

"In which case, it would be best to have an expert on the matter giving us a hand. I think we, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I think we need to call in Loki."

"What?" Steve gaped.

"Look I am the last person who wants that guy here, but he is a magician sorcerer type and he will know what we are dealing with here." He glared into his scotch, "But it's for Tony."

The air was thick with emotion. Everyone was talking about Tony like he was still alive even though, without his oxygen, he might every well not be. And they all knew it.

"I already tried to contact Thor. I don't think he really understood Tony when he explained to him how to use the interdimentional receiver." Steve sighed

"Loki probably would have, but he was mad at Tony for dying the pages in all his books bright pink. He was having a hard time turning them back without damaging the pages." Bruce chuckled

They all smirked.

Tony and Loki, much to Thor's delight and Fury's annoyance, had found themselves to be something of kindred spirits. They both teased everyone at every opportunity, though Loki had a better sense of time and place than Tony. They were both incredibly smart, though Tony never failed to point out that he was just as smart and several hundreds of years younger. And they both liked playing tricks. This meant, of course, that they needed to see who was better. The primary targets? Each other. The Trickster Battle, as many had come to call it, carried on throughout Tony Stark's stay at Asguard, causing a great deal of ruckus and amusement. Odin had approved of the silliness as it served well at getting Loki out of the rut he had been in since his return to Asguard.

Good times.

Just then thunder sounded much too close to the Avenger Tower for comfort and Pepper screamed.

Natasha flew from the sofa to her side in a matter of seconds, weapon drawn and at the ready. Steve was at the window his eyes scanning the sky for the red light that had been on the security videos.

He sighed with relief and turned back to Banner and Hawkeye who were standing at the ready, the first of which already turning an alarming shade of green.

"Everyone relax. Speak of the devil and here he is."

"Oh hell, its only Thor?"Hawkeye yelled while Bruce let out what might have been a curse before dropping back to the couch his head back and a finger to the pulse on his wrist.

"It is interesting to me that he refers to the devil and you immediately think Thor." Loki, completely surprising the group, sneered from behind the bar, which was right behind Hawkeye, which might explain why he turned and socked the god in the jaw before anyone else could move. The look Loki leveled him with was not kind.

"Now, what did you expect that to accomplish?" He ground out, "I am a god and you are a mortal seeking godly aid and you believe that they best way to acquire such aid from me is to punch me in the face?" Loki ran a thumb over his lip and glanced at it bemusedly. "Not that your pathetic human strength would have been harmful to me even in your prime, which you clearly are not. It is the principle of the matter really."

Hawkeye gave him a withering glare as he rubbed his fist.

"Still enjoyed it though"

"Hard feelings still drifting around then" Loki surmised

"Come now, Hawkeye, that all happened many years ago! Loki has apologized and made amends" Thor smiled from the balcony doorway. He tossed his arms out as if to hug the entire room, "friends!"

As he clearly couldn't hung the whole room, he pulled Steve into what would have been a bone crushing hug had the recipient of said hug been anyone else. The captain took it in stride chuckling and patting the god on the back.

"Its good to see you again, Thor. You've been away quite awhile." Bruce called from the sofa.

Thor and Loki shared a look. Steve glanced between them.

"What is it?"

"They know something."Natasha cut in from the kitchen, "What is it?" She demanded anxiously.

The brothers shared another look.

"There has been a bit of a war going on in Asguard. It wasn't of too much consequence, just relatively small battles here and there. No one even knew what it was all about until Loki figured it out." Thor explained pointing to his brother who had poured himself and Thor a drink.

"All the spells and golems and what not seemed erratic at first, as if they were testing borders and perhaps they were." Loki began, "But they were not to test the borders for weakness. No, they were looking to see where the borders ended; they wanted to know how far they could get."

"Why?" Steve asked his voice grave. He didn't like where this was going.

"They, the golems, wanted to make way into Midguard. They wanted to get to earth. We knew not what for until…" Loki looked at Thor

"Until Heimdallr called for me. A message he had received from Stark just before a red clad sorcerer dragged him through a portal taking him Heimdallr knows not where. He could not see where the man had taken our comrade." Thor's voice was slightly distressed as looked at Pepper her face ashen. "I swear, none in Asguard shall rest until he is rescued. He is a never to be forgotten, much loved ally to Asguard as are you all. We will find him."

Natasha laid a comforting hand on Pepper shoulder and she nodded, her watery eyes locked on Thors so that he knew she understood and appreciated his help.

"Okay then, tell us what you know about this guy. Obviously he knows magic." Clint asked handing Thor the drink Loki had poured him.

"Loki." Thor nodded to his brother and the room turned to him.

"He is called Utlagi, what his name was before he was given that one I know not. He is a sorcerer of great power that he has accumulated over the years by some rather unsavory methods. It is imperative that we find Stark and remove him from wherever he is being held as soon as possible. I think we might be able to track his movements here on earth with the help of Banner. Once I know where he made his jump and how strong of a spell he used and so forth, I can attempt to reopen that door." Loki explained quickly.

"How will I be able to track him? I don't know anything about magic." Banner cut in.

"We have many bits and pieces of things he has enchanted to d o his bidding." Thor spoke up. "Once they are retrieved from Asguard and brought here you should be able to scan it and get a sample of his magic, yes?"

"And you will have me." Loki added

"I don't know if this will work, but it's definitely worth a try." Bruce replied standing

"Good now-"

"Wait a minute." Steve cut Loki off before the science nerds went off on a tangent. "You said that this guy has gotten his power through 'unsavory means'? What exactly does that mean for Tony?"

Pepper's eyes grew wide just then and she looked about the group with a sudden sense of urgency.

"I almost forgot what he said, but…"She paused, trying to remember how to breathe. "When I told him that he was hurting Tony that guy said that once they were one Tony's condition wouldn't be an issue."

Loki's eyes were locked on hers when she looked up from the cup of coffee she was holding.

"Those are his exact words, you are sure of it?" Loki pressed.

Pepper closed her eyes and thought hard.

"Yes. He said that Tony's physical short comings would no longer be an issue once they had become one. He said it right after he said that bit about the Wind of Change in physical form." She opened her eyes to see Loki and Thor with their mouths hanging open.

"What?"

"He thinks Stark is the Wind of Change in physical form?" Thor asked looking completely shocked.

"I hadn't thought of that." Loki said rubbing the bottom half of his face, mind hard at work. "Though it would make sense, I suppose."

"What is the wind of change or whatever?" Natasha asked annoyance clear in her voice. "And what does it have to do with Tony?"

"The Wind of Change is said to be the very fuel of innovation. Every step forward, everything inventive, is said to be brought about by the Wind of Change." Thor spoke as he was telling a night time story to a child. Perhaps that was how he had heard it.

"Like a god?" Steve asked

The brothers nodded

"It is said that the Wind of Change, being that it is the very essence of forward thinking, one day took up a physical form. In this form it did not have to rely upon the abilities or understanding of others. The Wind of Change could set fire to its own ideas and blow the flames throughout the realms itself." Loki said softly, "But there was a price to be paid for a physical form."

"The Wind of Change died." Thor finished.

The others held still and quite, waiting.

"But the Wind of Change is much too clever to be out done by death." Loki smirked. "All things die, of course, but once a cycle is completed in a universe the souls inside are once again reborn."

"What does that mean?" Bruce asked in a whisper. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like this was all very important.

"That means that once in the life span of a universe the Wind of Change is born and with him he will bring a wave of invention and innovation and forward thinking the likes of which have never been seen before." Thor announced in a booming voice. "It will burn like a great fire in the night, spreading itself throughout whatever realm it resides in bringing light to the darkness. Unstoppable."

"And though the original flame may gutter out, the Wind will continue to blow the sparks and embers of its fire to others who might be inspired and keep that light shining. Thus the how the Wind of Change works its way through our universe." Loki explained a faraway look in his eye. Thor looked similarly reminiscent.

No one said anything, but they were all thinking it. The arc reactor. It was the greatest invention the world had ever seen; even on Asguard nothing man made could hold a candle against it. A work of art that was still being used in new ways every day.

"So, this wind being born into a comparatively fragile and short life panned body of a human would be shocking." Natasha ventured.

"It would not be my first choice if I were choosing where to use my vast knowledge and influence." Loki replied dryly.

"This guy, this Utagy-" Clint started

"Utlagi" Loki sighed.

"Yeah whatever. He is mad because he thinks that Tony is the Wind of Change and he has a cruddy body?" Clint asked. "Why does he care?"

"He cares because it will make assimilation difficult and cut the time he has to prepare for it short." Loki growled disgust clear on his face.

"He will have to move more quickly than he has been accustomed to in order to finish it before Stark dies of natural causes. This will hopefully make him careless." Thor said

"Assimilation, I don't like the sound of that." Bruce piped up. "You can't mean…"

"The unsavory means I spoke of before." Loki explained softly as he poured himself another drink, "They involve him using his magic and natural gifts to allow him to take another body into himself so to speak. He absorbs them into his body, which according to his natural form, should only allow him to take on desired physical attributes to aid in survival. With the disgustingly twisted bit of magic he somehow managed to concoct he has learned to keep them within himself. He keeps their powers and even their minds for a short while before it all blends together into the greater evil that is Utlagi."

Thor made a sound of disgust from across the room, but the others didn't really hear him. They were all staring at Loki with horror struck faces.

"Now you understand when I say time is of the essence."

A/N:Fun Old Norse Fact of the update! Utlagi roughly translates to outlaw, which is why Loki says what he does. Now go about the world feeling all edumicated my children!*waves arms impressively*

This is a long chapter for me. *gives self pat on the back* Love me for it! Writing Loki and Thor is so much fun. I had a total field day! Hope you did too!

I love reviews like fat kids love cake! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. I have just started nursing school and it's hard to find the time to write this, but rest assured I will be working up a schedule for this soon so I can stay on top of things. I am hoping to find time to write a thousand words or so a week and then update every other week. That sound reasonable to everyone? Of course it does. Hope you guys like the story so far. Oh and you see this line thingy down there? Fancy~! Anyways, ONWARD!

* * *

Tony sat smirking. Today had been a particularly bad day, what with him being abducted and what not. First he was dragged from his home and nearly suffocated. Then spirited away to some distant somewhere without a sky and really, what self respecting planet has no sky? Finally he was dropped, none too gently, on an uncomfortable stone bench in the center of some strange anti Tony circle. All in all there was little that had happened that day to make anyone smirk, but Anthony Edward Stark wasn't just anyone. He found the traveling through time and space didn't sit well with his stomach and, true to his word, he had landed it on Igor. Tony smirked again.

"You got that smell off you yet, beautiful?"Tony called over his shoulder, ginning evilly, "I did warn you."

There was no answer to the taunt, but Tony knew tall, red and ugly heard him loud and clear. The man had unceremoniously dropped his captive on his ass and stormed into his lair to clean up just a moment ago and grumbling could still be heard.

"So, I'm guessing that we are gonna be spending a lot of time together and while you are just the most amazing host and all that jazz it would be nice if you could share your party plans. You know, so I can dress for the occasion." Tony rambled on, mostly to have something to do. "I got the distinct impression that you were some kind of rabid fan back in my bedroom, which is highly inappropriate by the way. I have body guards to keep crazy fan girls away. Had I known I had mad fan boys I would have gotten a bit more sturdy guys to keep an eye out. Need to make some calls about that, get your name on the list right next to Hitler. What is your name by the way, not that I'm interested, but for the sake of the list."

He heard heavy footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder as Igor came out in new clean armor looking just as annoyed as he was before. Tony smiled as sweetly as possible.

"I am known as Utlagi." Mr. Red replied as he stalked to the circle and waved his hand through the air.

The motion seemed to pull something deep in Tony's core and before he could stop himself he found himself walking toward the edge of the circle. He noticed that the strange markings around the shrine's circumference were similar to the ones he and Loki had used while reconstructing the Bifrost.

A hand reached out and grabbed his face effectively drawing his attention back to Utlagi who was grinning now, but not in a good way. Tony frowned back.

"Utlagi? Must have had a rough childhood with a name like that. Got beat up at school a lot, huh? Yea,h that seems like you. Don't worry you totally grew out of it." He let the sarcasm drip off his voice like syrup off a spoon.

"I had heard you had quite a mouth on you, Stark." Utlagi growled, "I think you do this to avoid showing your fear; and you are afraid, don't deny it."

Tony glared.

"You do not yet know the fate that has been laid before you, but rest assured that you are not the only one to meet such an end;, or rather a beginning." Utlagi smiled cruelly. "We will start by explaining what you are, what you were, and what you will be once I am finished with you."

He waved a hand through the air again, this time summoning lightning to his hands. The energy seemed to pulsate for a moment before channeling itself through the runes. It wound its way through them like small red tendrils encasing the whole shrine before it began filling the inside making its way toward Tony.

"You are a mortal, the weakest form in the nine realms who can claim to be sentient. Even so, your kind is aware of something deeper than flesh though you know not what it is. You search for religion or science to explain this inner being that is inside all sentient things. The deeper part of you, the thing inside you that makes you more, is unique because of what it was before. What you were before."

The red power reached Tony's feet and seemed to sink through his shoes into his very flesh. He gasped as he felt it slowly creeping up his legs leaving a disconcerting numbness in its wake. He reached down, gripping his thighs in a pathetic attempt to stop its progression.

"You were more than a mortal, in the beginning you where more than a god! You were a force of nature. The Wind of Change, innovation itself. You were the very breath of new and forward thinking! The most amazing thing to ever pass through the nine realms! Of course, the sentient beings were your medium and what sad mediums they were. You created a physical form for yourself so that you need not work through others. It was a glorious time for the people of the nine, but embodying a living being has its price. You died! Your physical form waned, as is the way of living things, and The Wind of Change passed on said to only resurface once in the lifetime of a universe. Of course, the repercussions of your power never faded. Innovation continued at a much more docile rate. The worlds kept turning and growing thriving and dying and The Wind of Change fell into legends fit only for nurseries."

The power had moved up Tony's body now. He could feel it in his chest moving sluggishly about the arc reactor as if not sure of what to do with it. Utlagi's eyes seemed to darken with a deep seeded anger as his eyes fixed on the glowing core. His hand shot out and gripped the metal edging, pulling.

"But I knew it was more than a story told to bring wonderment to children! I knew that one day The Wind of Change would resurface somewhere in the Nine Realms and when it did, I would be ready for it. Oh, but you were just too smart for me weren't you? You allowed yourself to be born into a midguardian weakling! Midguard, the shortest lifespan of all the Nine, the least impact on the universe as a whole, the last place something as important as you should willingly choose to be born."

He pulled Tony to the very edge of the circle and Tony felt himself stop dead unable to move forward. Utlagi grinned and Tony's stomach turned.

"Perhaps you sought to test my resolve, dear Wind of Change. Perhaps you sought to outsmart me and avoid capture. Perhaps I was below your notice. It matters not, for now you are in my grasp and we finally reach the part about your fate."

He ripped the reactor, metal chest casing and all from Tony's chest in one move. Blood fell from Tony's body like a water fall. He tried to scream, but all that came where gurgled hics as he fell to his knees his hands grasping blindly, eyes wide and staring at the bloody mess that used to be his chest. A wet sob left his mouth as the ground around him slowly became saturated with blood. The red energy that had been kept at bay by the reactor surged forward into the open chest cavity and through his arms and up to his head. He could feel it in his eyes as tears fell. He could fell it in his chest with every excruciating breath. He could feel it in his blood drenched legs. He could taste it in his mouth through the blood and tears. It was everywhere.

"You, and all that you are and were, will become one with me. I will sink my power into you, infect and infiltrate every cell in your body bit by bit until you cannot tell what is you and what is me. Then I will devour you. I will have your mind, your soul, and thus your power. Everything that makes you, you, will be used to make an even better me. And make no mistake, Mr. Stark, it will be painful."

When Tony finally managed a breath of air, he used it to scream.

* * *

Tony stared at the sky, or rather the lack of sky. How long had it been? He couldn't remember; all he could remember was pain. It could have lasted minutes, hours, _days?_ He couldn't remember.

There was still a whole in his chest where the reactor had been, that he knew, but there was something different now. Something… _wrong_. He caught a monologue somewhere between the screams about magic and becoming one, but the pain hadn't allowed him to devote too much attention to it at the time. Now he could feel it with every breath his ruined chest took in. A disturbing sense of wrong.

He struggled into a sitting position and sat panting, too afraid to look at his chest. He let his hand ghost over the area where his metal heart had been. A shudder ran through him and he had to move his hand away and take several deep breaths to calm himself. He had to get away; he would worry about what the psycho had done to him later. He would take this the same way he had taken everything in his life, one step at a time.

He struggled to stand, but quickly realized that wasn't going to end well. He could feel his body already growing tired and he had barely moved. He sighed in exasperation and glanced around. Satisfied that his dear host was either gone or busy elsewhere, he ignored his already severely wounded pride and crawled across the ground to the runes rimming his circle. He glared at the markings for a moment before grabbing a rock and adding his own runes to it.

He wasn't as good at magic as Loki, but he understood most of it, he had to in order to help the god rebuild the Bifrost. The mathematical bits were always the easiest to understand because math was absolute and universal. Runes where just picture math. This marking here plus that marking there will cause this reaction with the markings further down and so on and so forth it went around the circle until your equation was complete and it did what you wanted it to do. This was easier said than done when working with a premade circle, but Tony Stark was never one to walk away from a challenge. And besides, he couldn't walk right now anyway.

He worked quickly, tossing nervous glances about every now and then to make sure his kidnapper was still out. He had made three new circles on the inside of the original by the time he was done and the space inside as shrunk noticeably, but it now could do what he wanted it to. Within reason.

Tony scooted back to middle of the circle, took a shuddering breath and shut his eyes. He began to whisper the incantation needed to activate the newly added runes. A moment passed with nothing but heated whispers to be heard. Slowly, thin tendrils of light began to worm their way from the original markings into the ones Tony had added. As he kept chanting, the new runes lit with power as the old and new circles began melding together, gathering the power necessary to accomplish their task.

Tony stopped chanting and opened his eyes. The spell was complete.

Magic swirled about the circle before it shot a beam of light through the air and out into space. After a moment the light faded. The initiation of the task may have been difficult, but the overall output needed to continue its task was minimal. It was a signal. A trail of bread crumbs for a certain sorcerer science duo to find and they would find it.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

Tony's head swung around too fast and he felt his head spin. He blinked a few times trying to clear his head before looking up into the red eyes of his captor. He grinned.

"Oh, just playing, keeping myself occupied, that sort of thing." Tony waved a hand dismissively.

"You have altered my circle! You-"

"Genius. I know. I am just too damned smart for my own good." Tony cut in. When Utlagi gave him a distasteful look Tony glared. "Did you honestly think it would be this easy? That you would just drop in, pick me up and have your sick way with my body and soul? You talk about how I am the essence of innovation and yet you didn't think I would find a way out of this mess? If you really think I am who you say I am then you should have been expecting something like this." Tony leaned forward and growled, "I said this before to people way the hell scarier than you and I'll probably say it again. There is no scenario here where you come out on top. Even if I die, you are screwed because you can bet you ugly, red covered ass that if my friends can't save me they sure as hell are going to avenge me." Tony smirked, "It's kinda what we do."

"I will admit that your little trick with my circle shouldn't have come as such a surprise, you being what you are, but it will make little difference. You will not live long enough for your little parlor trick to work in your favor. By the time your friends figure out your signal and get here you will be one with me and I will be gone." Utlagi gowled.

"You aren't listening. Why don't bed guys ever listen?" Tony sighed, "I'm not having this conversation with you. You can just figure it out for yourself."

"Well, how continent. We had some business to discuss anyway." Utlagi's smile was a twist of cruel teeth and Tony felt a sickness rising in his throat. The red vines reappeared in the runes, slowly crawling their way towards Tony.

The screaming started again.

* * *

Loki and Banner had set up shop in a small clearing on the edge of a cliff near an old rune riddled arch way. It was very far from civilization and New York. The only reason they had managed to find it was because Heimdallr had pointed out the spot to Thor and Loki upon their return.

The Hawk and Widow stayed in New York with Pepper. Partially to keep an eye on her and offer emotional support, but also to order supplies for Loki and Banner when they called them in and to scan things through Tony's personal server when something that might be of use came up.

Thor was going over battle plans with the the captain, explaining the war that was currently being waged on Asguard and their inability to offer aid to Midguard for this reason. Utlagi had made sure to play his game as dirty as possible, focusing his attacks on the innocent of Asguard and leaving warriors not dead, but terribly injured. This meant that time would have to be spent moving the injured men off the battle field and to the healing rooms instead of simply running past felled comrades knowing they would be with the valkryie in Valhalla. It was a smart plan, if a dishonorable one. Steve had been eager to offer advice on the matter and they talked long about different strategies that could be used in battle to avoid the waste of time and warriors.

Loki had examined the archway for quite some time before he determined that the arch way was indeed an old passage between the realms and that it was not created to go anywhere in particular. This had been a bit of a let down to the others, but it didn't seem to deter Loki or Banner. They simply began to set up a field around the arch, searching the ground for markings or items that might have been used in a spell to determine the landing place of the sorcerer using the arch. It was a tedious process going through every marking in the area, but Loki and Banner sat at their make shift lab tables sifting through the data at lightning speed.

That is where they were when a beam of light shot through the archway and disappeared just as suddenly as it had arrived. Banner had bolted upright and turned green around the edges. Loki's eyes had locked on the archway expecting something to come flying out at any moment. When nothing further happened, the two exchanged sideways glances before dashing to their computers to analyze the burst of energy.

"It's still projecting." Banner said. Loki turned to him quickly.

"You are certain?"

"Yeah, it's giving off a very distinctive reading. The initial energy reading was off the charts, but now it is more constant. Like a signal." Banner looked up from the monitor. "Do you think it could be…"

Loki turned from him, walking to the center of the arch and spreading his arms. He began to whisper incantations as his hands began to glow with a golden light. The light seemed to be dragged from the air around the sorcerer, curling about his body like smoke. Loki grinned slowly.

"We find him?" The doctor asked twisting some metal tool in his hands his sharp eyes locked on Loki as the god gave him a triumphant smirk.

"We've found him."

* * *

Reviews are LOVE!


	4. Chapter 4

Steve sat at the archway waiting. He was used to waiting. It was something they did often in the military. Hurry up and wait, they said. Yes, the Captain understood having to wait, but this was different. He sighed loudly and watched Banner fumble about his computers as Loki circled it with his arms out like he was hugging some invisible person. In actuality he knew that Banner was scanning the energy that was being given off to make sure of its consistency and safety while Loki was orienting himself to the feel of Tony's magic so as to make travel easier. Steve snorted at the thought.

Tony had never taken to being called a sorcerer, though both Thor and Loki insisted that he was. He continuously explained that magic was just math and numbers and what not and should be referred to as science. Thor had disagreed as did Steve. The soldier could understand and respected science, but the way Tony worked and made things seemingly out of thin air was a bit magical. And really, didn't magic always make sense to the people who use it?

Thor was in the middle of pondering this when the sky grew dark and the wind began to blow with a blistering heat. Loki froze.

"What is it?" Steve called backing toward Banner and away from the quickly darkening archway. Loki had taken several steps away as well and was shooting it a distrustful look.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's blocking out Tony's signal!" Banner yelled over the wind, "I can't be sure, but I think Tony's new friend doesn't want us joining their party."

Steve looked back at Loki holding a hand up to block the wind from his face.

"And the second opinion?"

"It is definitely Utlagi. What is more worrisome is that I have seen this magic before at-"Loki was cut off as red lightning crashed through the archway and into the ground causing the super soldier and sorcerer to jump back, shielding their heads. They both uncovered their faces to see the ground around them pulsating with red energy. Loki's eyebrows raised, "Oh dear."

Almost immediately the ground began to writhe underneath their feet. Loki disappeared from Steve's sight almost instantaneously as the ground itself shot up and tried to wrap around him. The Captain made a run for it, using his shield to cut and bash his way through the quickly forming walls of dirt. Eventually, he emerged and made a beeline for the edge of the clearing where Banner was waiting. The scientist had backed a safe distance away at the first sign of danger, but his eyes held a tinge of green about their iris as he wrapped a hand around Steve's arm to hold him steady.

"Where's Loki?"Steve asked looking back at the archway that was now surrounded by a mass of growing writhing earth. Neither of them said a word as both their eyes searched the waves of dirt for signs of a green cape or golden armor.

The only warning they had before a set of hands fell on their backs was a familiar flash of green magic behind them. Then they were falling through a tunnel of stars, and weightlessness. Everything was moving so quickly, yet impossibly slow at the same time. Bruce was having the strangest thoughts of Peter Pan being lost in Wonderland when the ground appeared out of nowhere and he was suddenly standing in the Avenger's tower in New York. He looked around dazedly until his eyes fell on Loki.

"The hell?" Was about all he could manage through the fuzz that was bouncing around in his head.

"Teleportation." The god replied simply, brushing large amounts of dirt from his front. "Any lingering feeling of weightlessness is perfectly normal. It should wear off momentarily, but since this is your first time I would recommend you both have a seat."

Steve was already lowering himself onto a bar stool and Bruce was quick to follow.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked

"That was a golem in the making."Loki replied as he turned to leave.

"A golem? You mean like the things that have been attacking Asguard?" Steve called to Loki's retreating form.

"The same."

"What does that mean for Asguard?" Banner whispered to Steve.

"I don't know. Thor was saying that they were having a really hard time with the ones they were fighting before." Steve replied standing and walking around the bar.

Banner shook his head, "That's not what I mean. If this golem, or whatever, is the same kind that are attacking Asguard, then the guy who kidnapped Tony and the guy attacking them is the same person.

Steve frowned, "But why would he split his forces?"

"Because he wanted to break up your little team." Banner and Rogers jumped. Loki strode into the room a dark look clouding his features. " Utlagi knew that if all of you came at him in full force he would not stand a chance against you, but if he could weaken your attack strength by causing a distraction then he might be able to slow you down just long enough to finish his spell."

"So he is attacking Asguard in hopes of making Thor too busy to help us." Banner finished exasperated.

"Yes, but he miscalculated the importance of Stark to Thor. He didn't expect for Thor to bring me to Earth to aid in your search. When I began to pull Stark's magic around myself preparing to follow its trail he felt it." Loki made a highly displeased sound in the back of his throat and began rubbing his forehead. "In response he increased his attacks on Asguard and sent that Thing to dissuade us from following Stark's trail."

"Well then we'll just have to kill it and start again, right? No problem." Steve crossed his arms.

The glare Loki shot him could have frozen fire itself.

"Does your foolishness know no bounds?"He seethed, "You think the ranks of Asguard would be engaged still in battle if one could destroy them so easily?"

"We can't just give up! Even if it wasn't Tony who got kidnapped by this maniac we would still need to stop this guy!" Steve yelled

"You think I don't know that?" Loki growled. "We cannot allow Utlagi to become one with The Wind of Change, but this is more difficult to deal with than your shortsighted mind can account for."

"Thor left, didn't he?" Bruce asked softly.

Loki's eyes shifted from the super solder to Banner and back again. He snorted and composed himself quickly running a hand through his hair. "But of course, he is the soon to be King of Asguard. He cannot leave the city for long during times of war."

"So he succeeded in distracting a member of our team. What is our rebuttal?" Banner asked

"Between your sciences my magic and this one's strength, we should be able to at the least get past the golem and follow Stark's magic." Loki replied

"But whose gonna take care of it once we're through?" Steve asked

Silence.

"Seriously? We can't just leave it here after we slip through." Steve glared

"Are you volunteering to stay behind?" Loki grinned

Steve squared his shoulders, "If that's what it takes."

They glared at each other for a moment before Loki smiled and turned to the mini bar.

"My hero, but you weren't the one I wanted."

"What?" The captain tilted his head as Loki helped himself to Tony's whiskey.

"I believe Banner's alter ego would be the better choice for this particular mission, Captain." Loki raised his glass of amber liquid in a mock toast.

"Hulk. You want Hulk to take care of the golem while you and Steve pass through the portal?" Banner asked. Loki nodded and took a sip of his drink. "That's dangerous. What if he hurts someone?"

"Trust me when I tell you, Doctor, that your friend will be fully occupied while we are away." Loki smirked taking a seat on the couch in the adjoining living area.

Banner and Steve gave one another a hard look then nodded.

"I'll do it. So how is this going to work?" Banner asked

Loki's grin was slow and mischievous.

* * *

Banner stood in a concealed bunker on the outskirts of the clearing the archway was located in. Mike, Tony's eldest had ordered the materials and set up a small team to build the bunker overnight while his sister Veronica worked with shield to set up a perimeter around the forest to ensure the battle stayed there. All of Tony's kids had been royally pissed to be the last to know about their father's predicament, but they were more scared than anything else. They had all jumped at the chance to do what they could.

Bunker was a kind word for it as far as Banner had been concerned, but it would do the short time they were going to need it. Soon enough the big guy would tear the small hut to pieces and hopefully start in on the golems that were a short distance away slowly multiplying.

"Bruce, are you ready?" Steve's voice rang over the intercom.

"Ready"

Steve looked to Loki, who simply nodded.

"_Alright here we go"_

Loki began to gather golden energy around himself. The reaction of the golems was nearly instantaneous. The ground began to writhe and hands began to form from the earth. Loki took a step back as one massive hand smashed into where he just stood.

"Today, doctor, if you don't mind."He ground out.

Loki's voice sounded rough and highly annoyed through the intercom as Banner's scanners worked double time.

"The readings are stable. They seemed to have leveled out while we were out of the picture."

"That is because Stark's magic is young and based on the physical. It would have taken him a while to realize the proper energy needed to enact a stable signal." Loki cut in.

"Well, the scanners have a lock on him and are sending out waves to counteract the ones being sent out to try and scramble Tony's. You are clear to go whenever you have a lock on their location." Banner replied. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have a party to attend."

Loki and Steve tried not to jump as an enraged roar shook the ground the bunker across the clearing erupted in a cloud of dirt and splintered trees. The captain started in fascination as Hulk ripped through the strangely shaped creatures rising through the ground like a toddler smashing butter or Play Dough.

"No offense or anything, but you're not gonna take much longer are you?" Rogers asked looking over his shoulder.

Loki's eyes snapped open and he grinned as green energy began to mix with gold and twine about his body before moving sluggishly over to engulf the captain as well. Loki began to chant softly as the energies twisted about one another not dissimilar to Old Norse markings.

"Prepare yourself, Captain." Loki smirked and suddenly the world went gold.

* * *

Tony felt like his insides were on his outside. Vulnerable, exposed, open… raw. For hours he could see nothing but red. Red lightning crackled across everything. His memories, his dreams, his ideas, his everything had been died the color of blood. Blood. Blood was on the ground and in the air. With every breath he took he could smell it; he could taste it. Blood. His blood.

And who was he? Things seemed swirled and bent oddly in his head. He knew he was someone, but who was that someone? It seemed there were many someones inside, which was why it felt like the outside? What part of the bent and tangled mess was himself and which wasn't. He couldn't tell where the other stopped and where he began. Who was he? Who was he!?

"Who am I!?" It was shrieked from a person. From a mouth, but whose mouth? His mouth?

Eyes opened and slowly things came into focus. It was about the same time he became aware of someone laughing.

"You sound so distressed, Stark. Such pain, such anguish. Fret not, dear mortal. I will not allow this agony to last much longer." Someone said.

A someone from the inside that was on the outside. So this someone wasn't him. And this someone was calling to someone else called Stark. Was that him? Was he Stark?

The rediscovery of the feeling of touch was a sudden one. A slick and yet sticky wetness saturated his back and other extremities and something warm was cupping the side of his face. His eyes focused again and he saw more red like before, but this time it was a red man. For some reason his proximity and touch caused alarm. Why? Who was this guy?

"Soon you will become me and I will become you and then all will be well." The red man said softly.

"I-I get the feeling that I don't want that to happen." He replied. "Who am I?"

The red man smiled and it seemed cruel.

"You are Change."

"Change? How can a person be change?"He asked confused.

The man smirked, "Oh but you are and soon we will both be."

Suddenly golden light poured from his chest and hands. He gasped as some relief from the pain flooded his senses. He groaned as he sat up and look around. The world was no longer tinged in red instead it glittered with gold. The wetness he had felt before was blood. His blood. It was all over him, streaming from the hole in his chest. That seemed wrong, but he couldn't explain why. His entire body throbbed with a sense of wrong. Thick cords of red twisted sickly over his body like thread holding together a doll. Was that what he was? A doll?

"Damn Loki! He caught on faster than I might have hoped." The red man growled as he stalked away. "Stay put, Stark."

"Stark? I thought I was Change." He was so confused. Perhaps Stark was a nick name, cause really Change didn't sound like a good name.

He stood on shaking legs only to stumble to the ground again. The world that had been gently glittering gold was now pulsating with it and some kind of greenish energy was interlacing it. It reminded him of a snake weaving its way through sand.

He was suddenly struck with a sense of amusement and he wondered if it was the snake that was amused. Was the snake the Loki that the red man had been talking about? Did the Loki snake know that red man wasn't gonna be happy to see him?

_Oh I am aware, Man of Iron. _

He nearly had a heart attack except… He looked at the cords streaming from his chest. They reminded him disturbingly like veins and arteries. Did he still have a heart? He closed his eyes and shook his head. Why couldn't he remember? When he opened his eyes there was a distinct layer of green twining about the gold.

_You have been infected with his magic Tony Stark._ The voice whispered. _He desires your mind; will you let him have it so easily?_

"Tony Stark?" He whispered back. Why did it sound so familiar? Was this another someone in his head? They where louder than the others.

_Because that is who you are. _

He tilted his head. He suddenly felt light headed and sick to his stomach. He was Tony Stark?

_Breathe Man of Iron._

He hadn't realized he had stopped.

"Where are you?" Tony whispered, "I don't see you." He felt alone and isolated. The feeling of being open and vulnerable had yet to subside.

"I am here."

Tony turned to see a man dressed in gold and green armor and another in red, white and blue. Just outside the circle of glowing writing.

"Tony!" The guy in red, white and blue asked, "Are you ok?"

He tilted his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve asked Loki

"The spell is designed to eradicate the unnecessary before assimilation. Had we been but a moment later he would have been-"

Lightning cracked across the sky and into Loki like a bulldozer.

"You have come to meet your death, God of Mischief! Do you really think you can defeat me without the help of Thor and the armies of Asguard?" Utlagi laughed, "You are more foolish than I thought, Loki. I will not allow you take this victory from me!" He raised his hands preparing another blow for the God of Tricks.

Rogers let his shield fly at the sorcerer. There was a satisfying clang as the disk hit home. The Captain caught the rebound and ran toward Utlagi.

"Loki, you take care of Tony and get in touch with the others. I'll handle tall, red and ugly over here." Rogers called

Loki was on his knees at the edge of the circle in the next moment.

"Get over here mortal! I require your assistance." He growled.

Tony went to his side of the circle and kneeled as well. "I don't know what I can do to help."

"You are right, you don't." Loki snorted, "Place your hands like mine and concentrate on what is left of your center."

"What?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Do you really not remember? Fine, I will lead and you will follow. Understood?"

"No, not really." Tony replied, but an insufferable sense or curiosity drove him to do as he was asked. "But I guess it can't hurt to try."

"Good. Close your eyes and breathe deeply." Loki instructed also closing his eyes.

"What about your friend?" Tony asked.

Again he got a sense of amusement form the light that was beginning to engulf the gold.

"My friend will be fine. We will be creating a bridge through Yggdrasil for more comrades to come to our aid." Loki explained. "Now focus."

"A-alright." Tony laid his hands down on the circle and closed his eyes.

_I will be coordinating our efforts._ The other's voice rang through his head. _You will need to allow me into your center in order for me to do that._

"I don't know how to do that." Tony replied a kind of excitement growing in his chest.

He could almost feel the other's grin of amusement in his energy. _Relax your mind and think of my magic. My aura if you will._

Tony nodded to himself and thought of the other man's energy. He could still picture the snaking green light in his mind. Suddenly, he felt something slide along his subconscious. It brushed lightly against his mind and then rolled along something deeper. He shuddered.

_I am unlocking your core. Relax._

"Easy for you to say." He replied

Again, amusement. He felt the other try again, the gentle brushing making a strong come back. He felt something inside him release and let out a cry of shock.

_There we are. Now calm yourself, Man of Iron._

Confusion was something he was learning to live with. He took several deep breaths.

"Ok, what do I do now?" Tony asked

_You stay calm and focused on me. The rest I will take care of._

Tony nodded and continued to breathe deeply. He could feel the other man tugging and pulling on something deep. In the mean time he tried to remember.

They were calling him Tony Stark and that felt right, but then the green guy had called him Man of Iron? That seemed right and wrong at the same time. Man of Iron? Like an iron man? Iron Man? His eyes snapped open and he found himself looking into Loki's green eyes. The god was chanting something, but Tony couldn't hear it.

"I-I am Tony Stark. I am Iron Man!" He said aloud and Loki simply nodded.

"You are."

He opened his mouth to say more, but a sudden drain on his power and a burst of multi colored light cut him off. He and Loki were momentarily blinded. When they looked back there stood Asguardian warriors with Thor at their front. He smiled triumphantly.

* * *

A/N: OMG but his chapter was hard to write. Like pulling teeth! Mostly the beginning, but I still rewrote the end like 3 times. Couldn't decide what I wanted to with Tony's memories. I still don't know if I like it or if Tony should still not remember who he is… Ah well, its posted now so. *shrugs* Hope you like it. I am really excited about the upcoming events in the story so stay with me guys, its gonna be good!

EDIT: I have changed some of the way I format and I was just wondering if yall liked it ok. You know, does it flow well for the readers or should I make paragraphs longer or do you need more description and all that jazz. Also, if you see mistakes or if something doesn't jive with what I have said in a previous chapter, please let me know. I am human, I make mistakes and I would like to have the opportunity to fix them. I noticed a few in here when I was rereading for reference purposes and fixed this. They aren't that big, but they drive me crazy to see them.

Again reviews are love 3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Ok guys why did no one tell me I was putting an unnecessary 'u' in asgard? Yall were just gonna let me look like a fail cat. Honestly! LOL . Do be dears and let me know when I do dumb stuff. I think there should be like 2 or 3 more chapters left depending of what strikes me while I am writing them. Stay with me ppl! The thrills aren't over yet!

UPDATE time. Enjoy.

* * *

"Thor!" Tony exclaimed

Thor's smile was probably the most brilliant thing Tony had ever seen. He raised one massive hand in greeting while calling out something about being pleased to see Tony well again before turning his eyes to the battle. Raising Mjolnir high he gave the Asgardian battle cry and the entire army went screaming to the Captain's aid.

Tony watched as Captain America was thrown back only to be caught by Thor and set right. The other asgardians engaged Utlagi in battle, but almost immediately they were attacked by the very ground they walked on. Tony stared in sock as giant hands reached up and grabbed handfuls of asgardian warriors and began crushing them like bugs. The Cap and Thor began busting away the giant hands in an attempt to free their comrades.

"Oh my god." Tony whispered

"Yes?" Loki sneered

Tony jumped. He had forgotten Loki was sitting right in front of him. He smirked back at the God of Mischief. "Oh, ha ha. Bet you think you're funny, huh?"

"Naturally, but we have more important things to deal with as of now Man of Iron." Loki replied, his hands feeling over the glowing runes on the circle that kept him in place. Tony watched him closely as the god's hands began to glow and the runes rippled under his touch. They danced until they fell apart before disappearing entirely.

"What are you doing?" Tony wheezed. Why was he suddenly feeling so short of breath? Shooting pains ran up his spine and he tried to gasp.

Loki's keen eyes shot to him, quick as lightning. He gave Tony a swift once over before frowning and grabbing Tony's wrist, pulling him close and giving the inventor another one. Tony would have sworn the god's eyes were glowing a disconcerting green. Before he could have a good blink, just to make sure, Loki turned away.

"THOR!" He yelled, his voice laced with magic to ensure it reached the other god over the fray. "I require you here! Now, if you would be so good!"

Tony's head whipped around to try and catch a glimpse of the blonde god, but the world tipped and swayed sickly and he felt himself fall over. The next thing he knew he was starring a starry sky that was twisting and turning like a kaleidoscope.

"He seems unwell brother. I thought you cutting off the creature's magic?" Thor's voice boomed over his head.

"I was in the process when I noticed a… problem." Loki's voice sounded displeased.

"What sort of problem?" was Thor's hesitant response.

Loki said nothing. He simply leaned over Tony and pulled at the tatters of his shirt revealing his chest. Being that they were both now leaning over him, Tony had the pleasure of watching their faces distort in something between disgust and pity.

"W-what's wrong? W-why are you looking at me l-like that?" Tony gasped, he just couldn't get enough air. His eyes darted between the two gods, but his vision kept blurring out.

"Oh no." Thor whispered softly, his eyes locked on Tony's gaping chest. The arch reactor was gone as was much of the chest flesh in general. In its place was a throbbing mass of vessel like coils reaching out from his insides. He couldn't look away from the twisted disgusting mess that was in his friend's body, corrupting him. "Surely there is something to be done?"

Loki didn't reply immediately. His eyes sweeping over Tony's body, considering.

"There is… something."Loki seemed strangely hesitant.

Thor waited in silence his eyes now locked on Loki.

Loki leaned over Tony so that they could look each other in the eye. Tony had to blink a few times before he could focus on Loki's glowing green eyes.

"Listen well Man of Iron, for your next decision decides your fate." Loki's voice was solemn.

Tony swallowed thickly and did his best to focus on the pair of emerald green eyes floating above him.

"You have been compromised, Stark. Your body, mind and soul have been tainted. You can feel it inside, can you not? Every fond memory and thought seems unsafe, as if someone watches. Every breath you draw has the taste of magic not your own and your movements are slow and clumsy, your body not responding as it should. Even the turn of your mind, the flow of your thoughts seem off kilter. Is that tingling of paranoia warranted or are you imagining it? You are not.

All souls in the Nine Realms are tied by a bond. This bond is the essence of who and what we are, be us gods or be us man. It is our existence, Stark; without it we would cease to be. Utlagi broke your bond and replaced it with one of his own, just as strong, just as powerful and just as binding. You have been bond soul to soul with Utlagi, thus rewriting your existence making you part of him. Your fate will be his."

"S-so break it like you broke the circle." Tony coughed weakly

Loki shook his head. "It is not so simple. To break the bond would be to destroy the only thing binding you into existence. It would not be death for death is a not discontinuation of who we are, but a moving from this plain of existence to another, our soul intact. Breaking the bond with Utlagi would require the forging of a new bond."

"Brother! That is more complicated than you make it sound as well." Thor cut in. "The two who are to be bonded must have compatible magic and they must become acclimated to one another's aura. We have not the time to find someone who could-"

"I can." Loki said softly.

Thor's eyes locked on Loki's searching for truth. "How could you brother? When did you have the time to-"

"Was it not I who oriented myself to Stark's magic on Earth? Was it not I who coordinated his magic with Stark's to open a hole in the barrier keeping Heimdallr's sight away? Was it not I who worked with Stark to fix the Bifrost, which dealt with his magic and mind alike? And is it not I who can pass between worlds leaving not so much as a ripple behind? All this, and yet you question my ability to do this?" Loki growled.

Thor swallowed. "No, Loki. I would never doubt your ability to do anything you put your mind to, but… Are you offering to do this, brother? Truly offering?"

The silence that followed was tense as the two gods searched the others eyes.

"I am." Loki's look was stern.

Thor's face was a mix of emotions. Pride, sadness, love, guilt, hope, fear. He leaned forward and raised a hand laying it on the nape of his brother's neck. The simple yet familiar action conveyed all that was needed.

Loki cleared his throat after a moment. "Of course, you would have to agree."

Both Loki and Thor turned back to Tony who still laid on the ground strangely silent.

"Tony?" Thor asked softly

"Let me p-put this in per-perspective real quick-k." He replied, stopping now and then to cough. "If you d-don't do this I will die or ce-ease to exist or whatever." He waited for them to nod. "E-either way, I won't be going to where Pe-pepper is going when she dies?" He finished softly.

"No, my friend." Thor voice was weak with emotion.

Tony paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and replying. "I don't see the p-point in going if Pe-ep isn't gonna be going t-to. Do wha-at needs doing."

Thor nodded solemnly and turned to Loki. "I will clear a space for you to-"

"You cannot possibly think that I can perform this spell here." Loki was somewhere between amused and extremely annoyed. "The very air we breathe is saturated him his magic. I cannot establish a clean bond with Stark while being suffocated with the previous bonder's magic. The best, safest and fastest way to recreate a bond is on a celestial plain of some kind."

"Oh. Why did Utlagi not do this?" Thor asked raising an eyebrow

"Because he is not a true sorcerer." Loki sneered. "He derives his power not from his own ability, but from the salvaged abilities of others. This, of course, limits his knowledge on the matter. He only does what he is used to doing. The Wind of Change would have been wasted on him. Now," Loki's gaze became serious, "I will need you to open the portal to a celestial plain. It matters not which."

Thor looked slightly taken aback. When had Loki ever need Thor's help when dealing with matters of magic? "Can you not do this yourself brother?"

Loki sighed. Obviously he didn't want to explain himself. "I could, but I am unsure of the amount of magic this spell will require as I have never preformed it before. Running out of magic in the middle of the spell would be… disastrous."

"Oh, that is so-o reassuring. T-thanks for sha-aring, really." Tony interjected

"My pleasure." Loki shot back

"I will open this portal brother!" Thor boomed suddenly.

His brother had been distant the years following his failure on earth. He had done what was required of him to serve his sentence, no more, no less. When he could once again travel, he did. It was under armed guard of course, but travel he did. When that was not an option, he was out hunting, riding, or practicing his art sometimes for days on end. When all else failed his brother would hold up in the library or his room immersed in a book. He never took his meals with the family. He never strolled about the grounds, never went to the parties or the dances. Not a trick had been played on the palace guards or staff. Not on the citizens of Asgard nor the people of the places he visited.

Of course, Loki acted as if things were as they once were. When the situation called for it, he could smile and laugh and chat. He was, as far as the public could see, being a perfectly well behaved prince of Asgard. But Thor knew better. Loki was depressed. He wanted nothing more to be out of the palace and away from the family. To be alone in his unhappiness. His father and he both agreed that his brother was building relations with other realms in the hope that one day soon their father would allow him to take a station of diplomacy in another realm. Odin was considering it.

Thor had been against it. He was afraid of what Loki's mind would eventually turn to if left to its own devices too long. Loki needed to be understood, not ignored. It would bring ruin to do so. Odin had scoffed, saying Thor wished things for Loki that Loki may not want and where had that gotten them in the past? Loki did what he wanted.

But things had changed recently. Ever since he had been forced into social interaction due to the war Loki had gotten better, little by little. He was ever so much brighter now, his smiles more true, his words less strained. Loki was acting more Loki like.

And now his brother was reaching out to him, in his own way. He was offering to help Tony and he was asking for Thor's help in doing so. And Thor was not going to let his brother down when he had come so far.

He smiled at his brother, who rewarded him with a bemused rising of his eyebrow and smirk, as he backed away a few steps and prepared his own weaker magic.

Loki leaned over Tony and grasped his arms tightly. Thunder rolled in the distance, lightning striking on the horizon. The ground trembled where Loki and Tony sat, mortal and god both watching as ethereal blue light began to gather about Mjolnir. Thor's eyes glinted with the same light as he looked from the hammer to his two targets.

"Are you ready brother?"

Loki spared a glance at Tony before nodding, his grip tightening even further while Tony shut his eyes.

With a shout, Thor smashed the godly tool into the ground. The blue energy that had built around the hammer shattered in a spray of lightning only to reform as a pool of glowing light below them. As Thor rose, so did the pool enveloping Loki and Tony taking them from the Thunder God's sight.

Thor sighed heavily as the last of his magic winked away. He looked to the heavens.

"By the All Father, let them be safe…"

* * *

The instant Loki and Rogers had left all hell broke loose.

The Hulk had smashed his way through several thousands of pounds of dirt and it just kept coming back. It was like a maid's worst nightmare. Clint smirked at his little joke.

Some days he really wished he was still able to get out there and take people out like he used to, other days not so much. He knocked another arrow and let it fly as the quinjet circled back around the area the Hulk was bulldozing. They had been trying for the past several hours to, at the very least, keep the golems from leaving the forested area. They were doing a pretty good job of this, but it required quite the sacrifice on the forest's part.

"Somkey the bear is gonna be so pissed." Hawkeye grinned as another explosive arrow hit home sending pieces of golem flying in all directions.

"And why is that?"

Clint chuckled at Natasha's no nonsense tone. She had demanded to be patched through to his earpiece and no one in their right mind was going to argue with The Black Widow. "Because we are definitely not preventing forest fires."

There was a pause.

"Pepper thinks you're funny." Which was half a sentence, the other half was and I don't. "You need to take this seriously… you're not as young as you used to be." The last part was a whisper.

No one would ever know it, but she was such a worrier.

"I'll be fine, babe. Hulk's doing most of the work anyway."

She would have had more to say on the matter, Clint was sure, if the quinjet hadn't been thrown sideways as an explosion rocked the area causing Clint to curse.

"What was that?" Natasha's voice sounded cold and business like over the earpiece.

Meaning she was even more worried that before. "I'm fine. There was a small explosion, nothing serious, but it sure as hell wasn't me." Clint growled as he pulled himself up off the floor of the jet and untangled himself from some netting.

"Who was it then?"

Clint's sharp eyes locked onto the arching structure in the center of the clearing. Red lightning was crackling around it like an impressive fireworks display. Clint caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned, searching the ground for clues as to what the hell was going on. He vaguely noted the sound of Natasha's continued worrying, but he ignored it. He was much more interested in the fact that the golems seemed to be slowing. Slower moving, slower reshaping, the works. He glanced back at the archway and noted that the red light show had begun to die down. About the time all red faded from the center of that arch was about the time the golems ceased to move.

"Barton, if you do not answer me right this moment I am coming there myself." Natasha's voice was cold as ice in his ear. He quickly answered.

"I'm here! Sorry, sorry, I was just busy figuring out what happened." He replied as he distractedly watched the Hulk destroy a few more of the shaped dirt mounds that used to be golems. He was starting to figure out that they weren't moving anymore. He didn't seem too happy about that, poor guy.

"And that was?" Natasha pressed when no further explanation came.

"Well, I'll have to have Banner check, but I think that the archway portal thing is closed now." Clint murmured. "I think that means the Cap and Loki found our man."

"Let's hope." She replied.

They both knew that wasn't necessarily the case, but Nat was with Pepper and Pepper didn't need to hear the alternatives right now.

Hawkeye's watched as Hulk became Banner again and motioned for the pilot to put the quinjet down. "Nat, I'm gonna stay here with Banner and see if we can't get a handle on what went down here. You and Pepper gonna be ok there for a while longer?"

"We were planning on this whole thing taking longer anyway. At least now we know nothing dangerous is going on at home. You will call the instant you know anything." It was not a question.

"Yes, ma'am. Hawkeye out." He grinned. Ending a conversation like that was as close to an 'I love you' as they were going to get over a com device.

Bruce came out from behind some trees yanking up some standard issue Shield pants looking rather dirty and bedraggled, but otherwise unscathed. He said nothing, but motioned for the archer to follow him as he made a b-line for the trees on the east side of what was left of the original clearing. There was the bunker they had set up before Rogers and Loki had gone through the portal.

"How in the hell is this still standing?" Clint gaped

Banner smirked. "I just made a mental note not to go to this area."

"And that worked?" Clint raised a suspicious eyebrow

"It's still standing isn't it?" Banner smiled

"Point taken. So, what's the scoop on that little light show we had going on?" He asked leaning against a work bench.

Banner was hurriedly typing at a keyboard and recalibrating machines. "From what my scanners can tell I would say that the energy that was blocking the pathway has dissipated as well as the energy that created and maintained the golems."

"And what does that mean for Tony, Loki and the Captain?" The billion dollar question.

Bruce sighed heavily and pushed his glasses up his head to rub his grungy face. "I don't know. There are so many reasons why Utlagi's energy may have disappeared. An optimist would say that he was no longer able to maintain it because Thor and his army got to his hideout. A Pessimist would say he no longer needed to keep us at bay because he has accomplished his goals. Really there is no way to know what happened until we hear from Asgard."

"That's what I thought." Hawkeye sighed, copying Banner's movements. "Alright. I'll contact the girls and let them know what's going on. Then the kids I guess, since they have already threatened hostile takeover of Shield if ever left out again."

"Guess that's one way to tell they are Starks. Wonderful coping mechanisms." Bruce tried to joke, but he ended up yawning in the middle of it. "Man, I think I need a cat nap. Think you can…" He motioned vaguely at the scene of mass destruction. Clint laughed and waved him off. The scientist nodded gratefully and headed toward the quinjet.

Clint made the transfer from Clint Barton, old war buddy and family friend to Agent Barton, first name agent, smooth as silk. He walked toward the recently arrived ground group and began asking questions and giving orders. In less than fifteen minutes he already had a cleaning crew looking for anything of theirs in the dirt, another cleaning crew for general mess, a team working on a cover story and another contacting experts to help create a reforestation plan.

Finally he made his way back to the quinjet and, being mindful of a sleeping Dr. Banner, called Natasha.

* * *

Pepper nearly hurt herself trying to get to the phone.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Stark." She said as calmly as she could, "I am sorry Mrs. Barton

is unable to come to the phone right now." She swallowed, praying that is was Clint.

"Pepper? Is Nat in the bathroom?" a chuckle, "well never mind, I'll just tell you. Banner still had his equipment in good condition and he did his scan on the archway." Pepper sank into a chair as she listened to Clint talk. "He found that the energy that was keeping the archway closed has dissipated for some reason. The energy the golems were running off of was from the same source so they are also out of the picture." She heard his words, but only one thing was on her mind. "We are hoping that this means that this Utagly guy is too caught up with Loki, Cap the asgardian army to mess with Tony or the golems here. If he were successful then I am sure he would come here to gloat and be a general pain in the ass. So, we're hoping, Pep." He finished softly.

She breathed a stuttering sigh, nodding though she knew he couldn't see it. "Thank you Clint. Thank you and Bruce so much."

"It was the least we could do, Pep. Literally, I wish I could do more." He sounded frustrated because he was unable to help. She could relate.

"You and Natasha have been a lifesaver, Clint really."

"I'm glad then. These rookies are gonna need more help with cleaning things up here. You'll let Nat know what happened?" He asked

"Of course, take care of business." She tried to smile.

"See you later."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and stared out the windows in silence.

Tony might actually be ok. She hadn't dared to hope that her husband would ever come back to her. He was already so sick, so weak. She knew, just knew that he was going to be gone and she was never going to get to say goodbye. She started sobbing. Now, there was a glimmer of hope that she might get that chance. She knew she couldn't have him forever, or even for very much longer, but just long enough to say I love you one last time. To hold his hand in hers, to run a hand through is hair and see those coffee colored eyes wink back at her. To kiss him goodbye. That was all she needed.

She wasn't sure when a warm body joined hers on the couch. She only became aware of the arms and gentle rocking when she realized she couldn't breathe anymore. The motion stopped and one of the arms left to grab a few tissues from a box on the coffee table. She blinked blurrily over the tissue at the other redheaded woman.

"Dank ou." She sniffled

Natasha nodded one arm still about her. "Now tell me what happened."

And Pepper did.

* * *

A/N: Just a reminder. This is not a frostiron. I know I mentioned bonding and jazz of the like, but that is not where this is going. Just to clear up any confusion.

Reviews are Love!


	6. Chapter 6

The ground and the sky seemed an unending expanse of iridescent blue.

Beautiful, Tony thought.

"It is the Between, Stark, look on it well for few of the living ever are so lucky to see and remain so." Loki sneered.

Tony frowned. He hadn't thought he had said that out loud. He watched with a detached interest as Loki back away from him and slowly walked in a circle mumbling softly. Once he had come full circle he stopped and began to do the same, but this time walking backwards. Again, he came full circle and stopped. He kneeled next to Tony who immediately felt wary and didn't bother hiding it.

"Y-you better not need m-e to be doing any of t-that, reindeer games." He coughed, "I doubt I can stand much less walk."

Loki ignored him. "There are some things you need to understand before we begin. I will not have you claim ignorance and trickery on my part."

"A-and wouldn't that be s-o out of character for you." Tony snorted

"Silence yourself lest you expire before I am able to do any good." Tony resisted the urge to respond nastily. Loki smirked at the constipated look on Starks face as he attempted to keep his thoughts to himself and focus on breathing.

Tony flipped him the bird.

Loki ignored him. Again.

"The bond that has been forged between you and the red sorcerer is a strong one. It has compromised your soul and thus your very existence. You have three options. You can do nothing, of course this will mean that his spell with reach completion and you will become one with him and your own soul and mind will be lost. Another is to break the bond that has been made and simply fade from existence entirely. I caution against this option. You may remember Utlagi calling you the Wind of Change. I have not had the time to look into whether or not this is truth, but he believes it so strongly that he has gone to war with Asgard, invaded earth, and used massive amounts of time and energy to prepare spells to ensure that he could obtain you. And should he be right, then the destruction of your soul would be an end to invention. Without the Wind of Change nothing new will come about and the universe will become stagnant."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Well that sou-ounds pretty shitty."

"Indeed I think I would die of boredom." Loki drawled

"And I think I already know the last option." Tony saved his coughing for the end.

"When I break the bond between you and Utlagi, you will need a new bond and a new body that is clear of his disgusting presence. This will be exceedingly difficult and will require the manipulation of your soul which is not taken lightly." Loki explained, "You must agree to it verbally and with full understanding. Do you agree, Anthony Edward Stark?"

Tony stared into the eyes of the trickster god. Was he really sure he wanted to go through with this? The way Loki was making it sound he was basically signing up for an illegal reincarnation. He had grown to know the god quite well during his time in Asgard helping to rebuild the bifrost, but that didn't mean he trusted him entirely. He was called the God of Mischief for a reason and while he made one hell of a party trick this wasn't time time for games. Then again, what other options did he have? Become one with tall, red and ugly? Hell no. Disappear from existence? That didn't sound good either and what would Pepper say?

Tony nodded.

"Verbally." Loki pushed softly.

Yes, I understa-nd." He coughed.

The circle around the two glowed with power at the voiced consent. Loki nodded and backed out the circle slowly. Tony swallowed, set his jaw, closed his eyes and hoped he made the right decision.

* * *

Loki stood back as the spell began to take effect. He called it a spell, but really it was something stronger. More concrete. As if to emphasize the god's thoughts, the Man of Iron suddenly began to gasp and thrash weakly, his eyes wide with pain and distress.

This pain was only temporary and completely necessary. Utlagi had bound himself body and soul to Stark and the only way to save his soul now was to initiate a kind of faux reincarnation. When the soul is recycled into a new body, the old bonds of life and being are broken to make way for the new ones while the soul remains intact. It was a perfectly natural part of life and Loki intended to use this to his full advantage.

Suddenly, Stark's body convulsed, arching off the ground as his body seized up. The circle around him pulsated with magic and, as the sorcerer watched, essence began to lift. Gold and red light began to seep from the very pores of the mortal's body and lift into the air.

Loki couldn't help but smirk as he watched the colors of the two souls mingle. Red and gold. As much as Loki detested destiny, it seemed to have had its say in the life of one Tony Stark.

The circle stopped pulsating and the two colors began to separate and take form. The gold rose higher than the red. It seemed to liquefy and spill up from the red which dried and splintered as is was left behind. Soon enough a golden ball of rippling life hung like a small sun over the brittle, odd shaped red formation. Both were suspended above Stark's now lifeless body.

Again, the circle pulsed brightly, spilling the green light of Loki's magic into the curcle and over the broken form in the middle. Simultaneously, the two glowing souls that had been suspended above shattered. Or splattered in the case of Starks golden soul. While Utlagi's bit of implanted soul fell around the outside of the circle in a shattered mess, Stark's seemed to explode outward showering the ground and Loki alike with droplets of sunlight.

The Asgardian blinked. He should have expected such an explosive reaction from a soul like Tony Stark. He could feel the liquid-like soul formation drip down his face and off his chin. Stark's soul tingled where it touched his skin. He raised a hand and touched his face. As he pulled his hand back he watched as the liquid light slid down his hand dripped off his thumb only to hand in the air like a little golden star waiting for a galaxy to form around it. So mesmerizing it was that the god actually startled when the circle pulsed again and the light lifted from the ground and his person back into the air above the body.

Loki knew the next part of the process would be ugly and tedious. The old body was tainted with Utlagi's magic; the infected pieces would have to be removed before it could be used to make a new body. Walking to the middle, he looked down. Half lidded, slightly glazed, soft brown eyes stared back at him sightless and unblinking out of Stark's ruined body. Loki contemplated those eyes.

During their short time working together on Asgard he had seen those eyes crinkled with mirth, cold and serious, wide in realization, hooded with nonchalance, narrowed in anger or determination, droopy with fatigue. Now they were dead and soulless depths. The God of Mischief found himself hoping that he could save those eyes.

He quickly went to work, setting his jaw for the messy work ahead. Much of Stark's insides had been tainted, most specifically his heart and lungs. They had to be ripped out and removed along with the bones that were touched with the offensive red magic. The vein-like tendrils wrapped around the body had to be tunneled out and all traces removed. That included the flesh said tendrils had infected with their presence.

Loki was drenched in blood. It covered his arms, soaked his legs and splattered his face. The God trudged on, tossing the tainted flesh and bone outside the circle like so much trash. He could see Utlagi's presence like one could see ink blotted on parchment. His fingers dug into the soft bloody mess with precision, his emerald eyes focused. Green magic spread over the rendered flesh, wrapping it securely in protection against further tainting as its master worked.

It seemed an eternity before Loki sat back on his heels and sighed in satisfaction. The page was clean. He had been worried about the success of his mission when his hands had followed one of the disgusting tendrils up to the mortal's head. The god had growled in frustration as he gently yet firmly began removing the blasted infection from the bits of Stark's brain. It had been slow, delicate and extremely messy, but Loki couldn't keep the satisfied smirk from his face when he pulled away. Stark's eyes were perfect and unaffected.

Loki cast a critical eye over what remained of Stark's old body. There was very little left. He had known this was a possible outcome, expected it even. From the moment he had seen Stark's condition, he had known that this would be. He had decided that this would be.

He doubted Thor or Stark really understood what it would mean if the mortal really was the Wind of Change. They couldn't understand what it would mean if his soul was lost. Loki knew. He knew that if things spiraled down in such a way he would relish in the chaos for a short while until the stagnation would erode and destroy the worlds, leaving nothing but run down disturbance in its wake. Then there would be nothing left but to bring about Ragnarok.

As much as Loki loved chaos, and he did very much so, he wanted to cause it on his own terms.

Yes, on some level Loki had planned things to turn out just so. He absentmindedly dragged one of his daggers over the palm of his hand before grabbing the blood and pulling it like thread. Not that he had arranged for Stark to be kidnapped, but once he had realized the situation he had made ready for it. He knew from the moment that Utlagi took the mortal what the other sorcerer intended. He conjured a needle and threaded it with his blood. He also knew that once he had removed the contaminated flesh there would be very little left to work with. Thor had not realized, but Loki was a sorcerer and he understood. The god sat in the middle of the blood and magic drenched circle and began his work.

Stark would need a new body, but how was a new body normally obtained? Through rebirth, of course. A baby was grown in a womb and during this time the soul would attach itself and build a new bond. In the prescribed amount of time the child was born with a fully functioning soul. This would not be so different. This circle would be the womb and Loki himself would build the new body and bind the soul. He would take the flesh untainted and sew a new body and, with his own blood and magic, forge a new bond.

Loki suddenly stopped and looked down. His needle, which had been poised at the ready, lowered. The body was complete.

The sorcerer inspected his work quickly and critically. His magic slid through the veins and organs, checking for abnormalities while Loki did the same for the outside. He paused over the heart, where the arc reactor had once been. His long fingers brushed over the area in contemplation. Gently, he pressed his fingers against the skin and drew.

Finally satisfied, he stood and prepared to finish the spell. Bending down, he laid one finger on the edge of the rune circle and spoke.

"Hyrr. Iss. Burdhr."

The circle burst into flames. They lapped at the body, consuming it and yet not. The light danced in Loki's eyes as he stood straight. The fire seemed to reach up, higher and higher until it grazed the golden orb of light. And suddenly it spilled. The light pulsated, the edge of the orb dropping out and dripping all of its golden light into the hungry flames of the fire. When the last drop of light fell from the air a mighty crack sounded and the fire froze. The licking tongues of flame turned to ice in mid air, halted in their jubilant dance. The air turned cold and dark. The body lay incased, no trace of the golden light could be seen.

Loki's green gaze locked onto the still form and he whispered into the darkness.

"Vaka."

Nothing happened and for a heartbeat Loki feared he had made a mistake. Then there was a stirring. It was soft, barely a whisper of movement. The form in the ice was moving.

A small crack appeared in the ice as the body inside struggled. The god stepped past the now useless circle and walked to the fire turned ice, his eyes never leaving the figure inside. The spell was complete, the rest of was up the newly created being. Like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon. He kneeled beside it and watched anxiously as more cracks appeared like spider webs.

"Come now," He whispered softly, "after all this work you are not going to let a little ice defeat you."

He liked to think there was some kind of reaction to his voice, even though he felt like sneering at himself for it.

Another crack and another worked through the ice before it shattered. Loki breath caught.

Soft brown eyes gazed up at him.

The body was small, like that of a child. There had been so little flesh to work with, but Loki had done his best to keep the mortal's appearance as it once was. The god's own blood was there of course, in its own subtle ways. Tony's skin might have been a touch lighter, his hair a shade darker and his eyes might have acquired a green lick about the iris. The overall look had not been greatly altered and Loki found that he was pleased with his work.

These musings were cut short when those brown eyes blinked furiously for a moment and a small hand reached out for him.

Without hesitation, Loki reached back. He felt the moment skin touched skin all the way to his toes. His magic sang in his blood and was answered. A bond was made.

As suddenly as it had begun, it ended and Loki was left holding a tiny hand and looking into too soft brown eyes. He grinned as the child attempted to stand on his own wobbly legs. Predictably, the little one tipped forward and the god caught him gently under the arms pulling the boy into his lap for another inspection.

Loki checked every inch of skin while his magic worked through the inside. Just as he found himself pausing over the chest where he had drew, the boy giggled.

"Stop that, it tickles!" Brown eyes crinkled with mirth.

Loki paused and smiled back as nonthreatening as he could. "Is that so?" He began again.

"Yes! Stop it!" the boy squealed as he squirmed in Loki's arms.

The god ignored him and continued his inspection. The child was small, but not so small as to be bothersome. He was big enough to feed himself and walk by himself, but small enough that being carried or looked after would not be inappropriate. Satisfied he released the child. The boy had laughed and giggled the whole while. Of course, once the tickling had stopped his mouth was then free for other things.

"Who are you?" The child asked

"I am Loki, God of Mischief." Loki replied

"Oh, that sounds cool!"

Loki shrugged noncommittally and leaned back on his hands. He had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation or rather interrogation.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sitting, of course." Loki smirked

The child tilted his head to one side for a moment before he laughed. "What _were_ you doing here?"

"I was creating." Loki offered

"Creating? Creating what?" The boy seemed excited now, as if there was some great secret he was about to be privy to. Loki grinned.

"I was creating you."

"…me?"

The child's whole face was open and full of sincere wonder as he leaned forward in Loki's lap. Loki found this pleasing

The idea had been conceived the instant he had seen Stark in person. The man was too far gone to rebuild him the way he once was and he even if it were so Loki knew that he wouldn't. He built a child's immortal body with his own blood deliberately. Of course he would tell Thor and the others that it had to be so due to lack of materials, it had been a deciding factor after all. And they would believe him. He had fathered other children, but had never raised them himself content to allow others to do it for him. He had been lifetimes younger then and not ready for such a responsibility, but now he found that he might like to try it.

Besides, this was not just any child. This child was The Wind of Change. This child was one of the greatest minds in the nine realms and would be again, more than likely. This child had been the only one capable of rebuilding the Bifrost and a mortal no less.

And this child had once been a friend.

"Yes, you." He replied softly

"Really?"

Loki laughed. The child already questioned all things he said, how amusing. Even so, if he did decide to rear this child himself he couldn't have the boy questioning his sincerity.

"Yes. I will not lie to you."

"I know." Loki blinked. Brown eyes stared back serious and unblinking. Well. That sounded a bit too familiar and the god nearly said as much when the little one blinked, all signs of seriousness and maturity gone. The boy shifted his body from side to side, looked back up into Loki's eyes nervously and asked. "Who am I?"

Loki thought quickly, logging the moment away for later investigation. Now he had a much more pressing problem. Should he lie? It would have to be by omission of course, but a lie just the same. Should he tell the child the whole truth? What would that do to his mind? His mental health?

"What do you remember?" It's always better to know what one has to work with.

"I…" He paused, frowning. "I think…" He paused again, huffing and rubbing his face in frustration. "I don't remember."

He pulled his hand back and blinked at it, his eyes becoming comically wide.

"B-Blood." He stammered looking from his hand to Loki and back again. "You too! We're all covered in blood!" He looked quite frightened.

Loki glanced around and realized that yes they were sitting in quite a bit of blood. He was drenched in it. The god thought little of it, but mortals had a different outlook on it if he remembered correctly.

He stood swiftly. "Yes we are covered in it aren't we? Shall we clean up?"

"Um, whose is it?" Big brown eyes were locked on Loki's arms which were currently wrapped around him and very bloody.

The god hesitated for a moment.

"It was yours." As Stark would say, 'fuck it'.

"M-mine?" He stammered. He seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"Yes. You were a mortal and you were dying. I used my magic to reincarnate you." Loki began to explain. "A sorcerer… did something bad and it became necessary to intervene." There now, that was simple enough was it not?

"What did he do to me?"

Apparently not.

Loki sighed as he flicked his hand, ridding their persons of the blood. He really should have known better. This was the child previously known as Tony Stark.

"He attempted to devour your soul and make you a part of him. This was not a desirable outcome, so I fixed it."

"Oh, ok. But, umm… who was I? And and and, who am I now?" He looked nervous again, fidgeting in the god's grasp, grabbing at an edge of green cape. Loki began to think the stuttering came with nervousness.

He thought for a moment, making a show of it. The boy seemed to be obsessed with watching his facial expressions. What he was looking for Loki just wasn't sure.

"You were a great man of science. The brightest mind I had ever known. You were a father and a husband, though that must seem strange now. You were the very definition of unique and inventive." He was hanging on every word. Loki met his eyes seriously. "Your old self will be greatly missed. You were Anthony Edward Stark. Inventor, father, husband."

The little one's brows began to draw together with worry and Loki pressed on before another round of questions could begin. "As for who you are now? Let me think. You are now carrying my blood in your veins essentially making you my child. I am the God of Mischief, Lies, Fire, trickery, and many other things. You are now the God of Invention, Cleverness, Enterprise, Creativity, Originality and I am sure many other talents that will present themselves as you mature. As for a name, I think Tony will serve well the sentiment that I am sure will abound."

The child, once again dubbed Tony, was looking quite amazed and a bit arrogant. Imagine that.

"I'm a god?" He was quite obviously pleased.

"Yes."

"That's so cool." He grinned

"Yes." He grinned back

There was a pause before more nervousness crept back into Tony's eyes. "Wh-what do I call you?"

Loki blinked, confused.

"Father, or something of the like of course."

The smile he got in return was nearly blinding.

"Ok."

They stared at each other for another moment before Loki sighed.

"Children."

Tony giggled.

With a roll of his eyes and smirk he conjured cloths of soft leather and linen for Tony to wear until real clothing could be procured. A simple sky blue tunic with cream undershirt with soft brown pants and boots would suffice.

"There. Now, we are about to return to where we were before. You should know there is a battle going on. You will stay close or I will make you stay close. Understood?" His eyes were like ice.

Tony nodded solemnly, gripping Loki's cape in his little hands.

"Alright. Hold tight to me." Loki felt the little head tuck under his chin as he gathered what little magic he had left and opened a portal back to his brother. He tightened his arms around his cargo, took a deep breath and stepped through.

A/N: I know this is way off schedule and I apologize for that. My brother recently died and I am still in quite a bit of shock over it. Thank you to everyone who kept reading even though it's been a while since my last update. I don't plan on giving up on writing, so please continue sticking with me.

Old Norse words of the week: Hyrr- fire, Iss-Ice, Burdhr- Birth, Vaka- Be Awake. Not all that original I know, but it's what I came up with. Sorry :P

I have a real quick question. I have hinted at Tony and Loki spending a lot of time together while fixing the Bifrost on Asgard and I was thinking of writing a prequel about it. I think it will be a lot of fun to read, cause Tony and Loki always are, and I think that it will help Loki's sentiment for Tony make more sense. So, tell me what you think about a prequel! In a Review! Cause every author loves reviews! ;)

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a week later than I would have liked and probably a touch shorter and less epic. But I tried. As always, let me know if you find any mistakes. And Reviews make great plot bunny food ;)**

* * *

"Where are they?" Steve asked Thor as they came back to back in the midst of battle.

"The last I saw them," Thor answered between blows, "they were traveling to the between on my power. I know not how they fair now."

Steve ducked the thick arm of a golem and shot Thor a quizzical look. "You can do magic?"

"Of course!" Thor laughed as he swung his hammer through the head of said golem sending sand and magic threw the air.

The captain blinked, jaw slack before he yelled, "Why haven't you said so before?"

Thor frowned, "Well it is not my strong suit. Besides, I am nowhere near the level of Loki or this villain."

"Still though," Steve grumbled as he turned back to the job at hand. "You could have mentioned it. I mean we have been a team for-"

He was suddenly cut off as a flash of green light over took the area directly in front of Thor. The god blinked rapidly to clear his vision only to find himself staring into more green. He blinked again and realized they were green eyes.

"Brother?"

Loki smirked, "Yes?"

Thor smiled, "You were successful?"

"But of course." Loki snorted

"Then where's Tony?" The Captain cut in.

Thor frowned and glanced about. "Indeed I do not see him, brother."

Thor saw a flash of hesitation his Loki's eyes before his brother smiled mischievously. "But he is right here."

"Where?" Steve demanded.

"Here." Loki tossed back is cape with a flourish revealing a small child with dark hair and eyes. Thor could feel Loki's magic on the boy, but to say this was Tony Stark?

"What?" The captain's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. "You can't be serious! This, this is a kid!"

"I am glad to see your observation skills are not as lacking as I might have thought."

"This is not the time for your jesting, brother." Thor said as his hammer connected with the head of one of Utlagi's golems.

"I did not mean it in jest." Loki smirked as the Captain glared not amused.

"Didn't mean what in jest? The Jab at me or the bit about Tony? Cause excuse me, but I'm finding it extremely difficult to believe that." Steve replied shield bashing the reaching hand of a golem.

Loki opened his mouth to explain, but the child interrupted.

"Hi! I'm Tony! Who are you? Are you in a battle? That's so cool! Is that your weapon? Do you have a sword? Cause you have a shield and if you have a shield you have to have a sword. Is that a hammer? Do you fight with it? I never thought of that! So cool!" He looked over his shoulder at Loki. "I didn't see you with a weapon. Do you have a weapon? How do you-"

"I use magic, thus making me, myself, the weapon." Loki cut the child off quickly, which was good. Thor was having a hard time keeping up with the questions rolling off the child's tongue like gun shots. "This is Thor, my brother. He is the God of Thunder and Strength, heir to the throne of Asgard. Yes, that makes he and I princes. This is Captain America and he does not use a sword. His shield is very versatile and so does not need one. Thor also has no sword as he uses his hammer in battle, which we are currently in."

"You are serious aren't you? Geez, what did you do to him? You said you were going to help." Steve growled tossing his shield through the air, beheading a golem.

Thor grimaced and gave Loki a look that clearly said 'please, please, please tell me you have a good reason for this.'

"I will explain, but not here." He replied

"He is right, it is too dangerous here. We must move to a safer location." Thor agreed

"There." Steve pointed to small trench that had been cut into the ground by either water or battle.

The group worked their way in that direction, Thor stopping occasionally to give instruction to his warriors. When they reached their location Tony couldn't stay silent anymore it seemed.

"What did you tell them? Are you in charge of everyone? Who are you fighting? Are you winning? Are you really strong? Can I see your hammer? Is it really-"

"One question at a time, little one." Loki said, putting the child on the ground by his feet.

The boy bit his lip and looked to Thor, his eyes excited and impatient. Those eyes seemed to very familiar. He cleared his throat and adopted an air of authority.

"Repeat your question slowly so that I might quell your curiosity." He said

"What did you tell those guys? Are you in charge of all of them?" The boy repeated

"Yes, I am their commander. I told them to focus on holding the line of battle for now. We will worry about advancing on our enemy once I have spoken with my brother." Thor replied

"Wow! Who is the bad guy you are fighting? Are we winning?" The child was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"We fight the one who attempted to harm you. And while we cannot yet claim victory over the foul beast, we are closing in on him."Thor explained honestly.

Thor blinked as the curiosity and excitement faded from the little face.

"H-he's still out there?" He asked quietly, his little hands gripping Loki's cape.

"Yes, but not for long. We aren't gonna let him get away." Steve cut in taking a knee by the boy's side. Thor nodded his agreement.

"He-he's bad." Tony said. His voice was muffled in the fabric of Loki's thick cape as he pulled it to his face.

"Yep. That's why we're gonna stop him, ok?" Steve smiled reassuringly

"Kay." Tony replied softly.

He turned from Steve and raised his hands up, making grabbing motions with his hands. Thor's eyebrows raised in surprise when Loki lifted the small child from the ground to his chest. He even went so far as to allow the boy to bury his face in the god's neck.

Thor crossed his arms. He was starting to get an idea as to what the current situation was.

"Explain brother."

Loki adopted an air of nonchalance as he explained.

"I began my task with every intention of reviving the Man of Iron to all his original glory. I knew not how far his infection had spread. When I began the inspection of the body I found that the untainted… materials were few. I did what I could with what was left, Thor."

Thor watched Loki closely as Steve cut in.

"So you made him into a little kid? That was what you decided would be best?"

"It was the only option! I would not expect a mortal with not a magic bone in his body to understand." He turned to Thor, his eyes hard. "It was the only option, lest you desired your precious mortal to become one with Utlagi?"

"I don't believe this." Steve sighed, running a hand over his face and looking to the star speckled sky. "God, what is Pepper gonna say?"

"I can't imagine it would be much worse than him having had died." Loki replied running a hand through dark brown hair.

"Really, Loki? That's her husband you're talking about." Steve said

"Am I wrong?" Loki asked smoothly

"He is right." Thor cut in, much to Rogers' and Loki's surprise. "Either way, dear Pepper will lose her husband. This way she can rest easy knowing his spirit is not lost forever."

Steve sighed heavily and run a hand through his hair.

"Who's Pepper?"

All the men stared at the child in Loki's arms.

"Well that's a long s-"

The ground erupted. One minute it was solid beneath their feet the next it was blasted into the air. And so were they.

Thor's eyes shot wide. He watched as the Captain was thrown from his side, turning to shield himself as best he could. He watched as Mjolnir was also sent flying. He watched as Loki and Tony were swallowed by the earth.

"No!" He reached out his hand and they were gone.

He called Mjolnir to his side.

"Brother?" He yelled, but there was no answer. "BROTHER?!" He called again.

When there was still no response he began to beat at the rubble that had been their hideout not but a minute before. He dug and beat at the rock and earth where his brother and Tony had been. Green. Loki's magic. Thor's eyes locked on the small flash and he followed it into the ground scooping out great hunks of earth and rock.

"Brother!" He cried. He tried to pull Loki up, but the earth curled around him, pulling back. Thor growled, "Damn you, beast! You cannot have him!"

Loki gagged and coughed as the ground turned about him. Thor slammed his hammer down, the earth and Loki shuttering alike. He hit again. And again. Once more.

He pulled Loki out as the ground shook and broke apart.

"Loki, brother, are you alright?" He asked, wrapping his hand around the base of Loki's neck.

"B-brother." Loki coughed and grabbed Thor's shoulder. "Where is Tony?"

"You don't have him?" Steve's voice called from Thor's left and he smiled at his comrade.

"Captain, I am glad you are alright." Steve nodded back before turning his attention back to Loki.

"When the explosion went off?" He asked

"He was ripped from my arms!" Loki growled, "He will no doubt attempt his spell again."

"You are too weakened to perform your own a second time." Thor gasped

"Is that true?" Steve asked, wiping blood from his face.

"Yes, but it will not be necessary." Loki coughed roughly, spitting dirt from his mouth. The two tilted their heads at him quizzically, so he continued. "I did not simply make him a new mortal body. I used my own blood. He is, essentially, my child."

Thor looked shocked, the captain did not.

"How does that help?"

"You created his body yourself with your magic. It will be coursing through his veins. If Utlagi attempts to try his spell again, your magic will reject him." Thor looked from Loki to Steve and back again.

"That is the plan." The other god replied spitting more dirt.

Thor turned to Rogers ecstatically. "Friend, you have no idea what how great a gift this is. No greater protection could be given then to have the power of Loki's magic in their skin."

Steve nodded, thinking. "But you said he was weak, yeah? Well how is that gonna effect Tony?"

"It will not." Loki explained, standing back up next to Thor. "I will pass out before then. Even so, I will be instantly aware of the moment that monster attempts to use magic on him."

Thor glared at the ground. "It maybe our only way of finding him. If Utlagi dragged him underground like he did to you, then our chances of finding him are slim."

"Here's to hoping that won't be too late." Steve sighed.

* * *

Tony's eyes shot open.

"L-Loki?" He called sitting up. He looked around but there was nothing.

Tony didn't remember if he was scared of the dark. Dark couldn't hurt could it? And hadn't he met Loki in the dark glowing place? There was noise behind him and Tony cried out and scooted away from it. Maybe he was scared of the dark and maybe he wished Loki was here.

"He is quite amazing."

Tony's head shot around, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Loki, I mean. To have created a new body for you in such a limited amount of time. Well, it's simply mind blowing. True talent if ever there was one." The voice was gurgled and rusty. It was scary.

"Wh-who're-"

"You don't remember me? After all the time we spent together? No matter, we will get reacquainted soon."

The space was suddenly lit in red. Light that cracked in the air above Tony's head and he caught just a glimpse of a deformed face and red, hungry eyes that were locked on him, coming for him.

Tony screamed. His arm was wrenched up too high for him to reach. He toddled alongside the scary red monster, crying. The monster's face was horrible and Tony couldn't stand to look at it. His hand was all wrong around his own tiny one and held it much too tight. He felt his hand might break.

"Y-your hurting me!" He cried, "Where are you taking me? I want Loki!"

"Yes, I am aware!" The monster growled, shaking him roughly causing his arm to rip painfully. "He took my victory from me once already, but he let his guard down. He thought you had been completely removed from my reach, but how wrong he was! I will begin anew and your soul will be mine, little Stark! Mark my words!"

Tony cried. He couldn't understand this monster. He talked about weird things that didn't make sence. He didn't remember anything this man was talking about. He knew that Loki had made him. That Loki had promised he would be Tony's dad and now this monster was taking him away!

"My name is T-tony! An-and I want Loki! Let m-me go!" Tony jerked, his little toes scraping the ground looking for purchase. He felt his arm pull in a horrible way and shrieked.

The monster laughed. "He won't be finding you here." He yanked Tony to the ground and began to construct a circle. It seemed like he was doing it wrong to Tony.

"H-he will find me…"His comeback was weak and watery.

"You were just an experiment. A ploy to get back in the good graces of the powers that be. You are nothing to him and in just a moment I will have your soul to devour!"

Tony could feel his limbs shaking. "No. No. NO!" He closed his eyes and shook his head his hands over his ears.

He could still hear the laughing and the cracking of lightning. He could feel something slither about his body and he screamed. He felt a shock, like sticking something in a light socket, shoot through his toes and up to his teeth. His jaw locked and he could no longer scream anywhere but inside his own head. His mind kept drifting back to Loki. His magic had not felt like this. His magic didn't shock and sting as it moved over him when they went from where he was born to the battle grounds. His had felt calm. It had been warm and cold and soft yet firm. It was controlled and terrifyingly strong. It was good. But this was torture. It bit and pulled at him, his insides and outsides like they were play dough. It was dangerous. It hurt.

"Stop!" He cried

A hand, the monster's hand, gripped his face, wrenched it up to look into red eyes. Monster eyes.

"I won't stop. I will never stop. You will have no reprieve. You will cry in agony until you beg for whatever end I am willing to give you and you will submit." His smile made Tony's insides twist with the desire to scream. "The sooner you accept the inevitable the sooner it will be over."

Suddenly, that shocking feeling stabbed straight through him, digging. He screamed, the monster's laugh echoing in his ears. A hand held him as he writhed, red lightning cracking around him. He felt like he was running out of air. The next scream didn't come out, it guttered and died in his throat. He couldn't breathe; there wasn't enough air to breathe. His body was getting tired, but his eyes were still wide as they watched the angry red light pulsate through the monster and into him. He could see black edges forming around his eyes as he hicked and gagged on his own fear.

_Breathe._

Tony hicked again.

_Breathe, little one. You must breathe._

Tony knew that voice. It was Loki. His eyes rolled, looking for a flash of green cape, a shimmer of golden armor, anything. He needed him. He needed to be saved. He couldn't handle this. The monster was going to eat him!

_Foolish child, do you really think I would leave you to such a fate? I will be there shortly, but you just breathe. Breathe for me._

A kind of calmness seeped into his mind; his breaths became longer and deeper. He could see soft green light around his skin where the monster was touching him, stopping the red magic from stabbing his inside. It felt like Loki was right there.

And maybe he kinda was. The monster's eyes got wide and he screamed with rage throwing Tony to the ground. He screamed at the ceiling, lightning bouncing off the walls from his outstretched hands. Tony scooted as far away as he could, but the magic circle blocked him in. Suddenly those eyes locked on him, red and glowing with fury.

"He gave you his blood!" The monster roared. "He gave you his blood! His magic, his essence, his powers, his lineage! How could he? Why would he?" He was speaking too quickly and with such anger that Tony flinched. "He wanted you for himself, didn't he?! He wanted to take your soul and its ability for his own! That cheat! That cheating stealing mongrel or a god! How dare he take my dream? My glory! My power!" He grabbed Tony again lifting him from the ground by the neck. "You were mine! You were supposed to be mine!" He screamed

"Well, as the midgardians say, finders keepers."

The monster's eyes shot up just as a long strong arm wrapped around Tony's middle. The knight first connected at the juncture of arm and shoulder. It connected again within the eye. The monster shrieked, one hand covering his eye, but he did not let go. When the hammer slammed into the same juncture Loki's wicked knight had just damaged, he did.

The monster went flying. His hand released Tony, or rather it fell limply from his neck and hit the floor at Loki's feet. At least Tony assumed it did. He was swept back against Loki's chest the instant the hold on his neck went limp. He immediately wrapped his arms around Loki's neck. He saw the two blond men pass him on either side as Loki walked away from the monster.

"I leave him to you two. I trust you know how to handle him now." Loki said

"Indeed." Thor replied

"Take Tony to safety." Steve added, "We're got this."

"Good."

Tony felt the firm strength of Loki's power envelop him again and then the darkness was gone and the air was fresh and new. He coughed against Loki's neck.

"Y-you came for me." He whispered

Loki was quiet a moment as he walked farther from the scene of the explosion and toward the gathering warriors of Asgard.

"Of course I did." He drawled. "Did you think I would not?"

"No, I just was afraid you wouldn't come in…"

"Time? Foolish child." The god scoffed

"I'm sorry Loki." Tony sniffled

Loki stopped dead. He pulled Tony off his neck and held him out so that they could see eachother.

"What did I say before? What did I say you were to call me?" He asked, green eyes locked on Tony's brown ones.

"um… father or some … something like father?" He replied shyly

"Yes, yet you persist. You are my child, Tony. That is what you are to me, what am I to you?" His eyes looked like they were glowing.

Loki was so many things to Tony. He was a safe place. He was someone to rely on. He was the first thing he saw when he was born.

"You're um, pretty much everything." Tony replied

Loki smiled, "And what will you call me?"

"D-daddy? I um, is that ok?" Tony asked softly, nervously

"It is perfect." Loki again positioned Tony against his chest and walked on into the gathering.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked softly and Loki smiled

"Home."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know how you liked it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Thor didn't even look over his shoulder as Loki left. He already knew what needed to be done, Loki had explained it before. When they had been waiting. Waiting for something to happen to Tony that would alert them to his location. Something that pulled on Loki's magic enough. Something that hurt.

Thor couldn't stand it, none of them could. Thor had paced, Steven had stood with a fist against his mouth glaring and Loki. Loki had sat, one hand on each knee, his eyes burning with a fierce anger. A rage that Thor had rarely seen on his brother's face. Then he explained. He explained what needed to be done to ensure that this monster would never harm Tony again. Never attempt to overtake his soul and taint it again.

He and his comrade had listened with rapt attention. Asked questions, clarified issues, made absolutely certain that they understood, because nothing was more important than ending this. For Tony, for Pepper, for all of them it needed to be over. Tony had been with that monster for three days. They had not known the state of their friend for three days. Asgard had been at war for months and had not known his target, his intent. Thor could have kicked himself.

He had not cared. None of them had, at the time. It was just another war, another glorious battle for them to fight and make new stories to tell around the table. He had not stopped to consider the purpose and he should have. By the Nine, what had he been thinking? He was no longer a young pup unknowing of the ways of the world. He was the crowned prince of Asgard. He was to take over rule when Odin passed. Had the Allfather been awake he would have noticed it was all a distraction. He would have questioned why the enemy attacked, what they were after.

Failed. Thor had failed this test. Failed his father, his family and his friends, but the one he had failed most was Tony. Tony Stark, the Iron Man had been through hell already in his life. Had been failed and betrayed by those close to him. He had been tortured, beaten, hurt. He had overcome, without fail, throughout it all. Except this time. This time, when he was old and weak and dying and truly needed the strength of his friends, he had fallen.

But they were the Avengers. Tony had said it himself all those years ago. If they couldn't save the world they would avenge it.

Steve went bounding past him, leaping over the arm. Thor made mental note of where it was, he noted every drop of blood. They would need to know later.

The clang of The Captain's shield hitting bone was unmistakable. The scream that followed brought a grin to Thor's face. He would enjoy this. He conjured lightning and sent it flying. It snapped around his comrade and struck it target with crippling ferocity. Utlagi screamed again. Thor moved to stand next to Steven and watched as the creature writhed.

Thor moved forward, ready to begin his attack and be done with it, but the monster moved more quickly than he thought possible considering the other's condition. The ground they stood on began to buckle under them. Steve's arm gripped his as the earth itself tried to separate them. Thor's eyes locked on Utlagi as he struggled to sit up.

"You do not understand what you are doing, little king!" Utlagi accused. He rolled to his knees and glared hatred at them. "That God of Lies and Tricks has taken The Wind of Change for himself! Do you not see it? Do you not realize? He is not on your side! That trickster is never on anyone's side but his own! He will betray you! He will take Stark's soul and you will weep for your foolishness!"

"If he wanted to do that then he would have." Steve replied. "He had the perfect opportunity when Thor let him take Tony to fix the damage you did. He could have done anything and we wouldn't have been the wiser until we had finished with you and had time to realize he was missing, but he didn't. He came back here and showed us what he had done. That's enough for me to give him a second shot."

Thor beamed.

"Not that any of that should matter to you. Even if Loki's got something planned, that isn't gonna change what is about to happen to you." He finished by charging at the creature. He leaped the surge of earth that tried to envelop him and rolled. In one smooth motion Captain America stood twisted, and fell back to his knees. His shield came slamming down, severing one of Utlagi's legs at the knee.

The monster screamed. His eyes glowed red and red lightning lit the small space. It flew at Thor, but the Captain's shield was there in an instant, flying through the air, blocking the hit. Utlagi roared in anger and tried again. This time Thor caught it with Mjolnir, stole the power, repurposed it, and sent it flying back. Utlagi wrealed. His eyes rolled wildly and his arm fell to his side. The ground abruptly stilled.

"Thor! Now!" Steve called

Thor wasted no time in conjuring more lightning as the captain moved closer. It grew in intensity, sparking and snapping around them. Steve moved closer still as the lightning grew more violent. Utlagi began to regain himself, which was all the better in Thor's opinion. He saw they moment of comprehension on the monster's face, saw the shock and anger and fear as the true lightning snapped about him.

"NO!"

And the lightning struck. It incinerated. It burned and ate and destroyed everything. The Magic, the power, the aura, the very soul was being destroyed. Thor watched. Even as he saw the bones begin to deteriorate and felt the captain's shield press into his arm as his mortal friend flinched, he did not look away. He had to see the creature die, had to be sure there was nothing left. He had failed once in this endeavor, he would not fail again. He turned, his arm catching Steve's arm pulling him against his side as he moved so he could destroy the blood on the floor and the arm across the small space. His eyes never wavered, never blinked. He burned everything. Scored the very ground they stood on as he moved, because that was what Loki had said to do. It was the only way to make certain that Utlagi was good and dead.

The light died out, leaving angry red lines of ember along the walls. Thor glanced around, satisfied.

"I-is it done?" Steve coughed

Thor realized that the air was dense with smoke. "Yes. One moment, my friend and we will be out of this dreadful place." He swung his hammer, gaining momentum. He locked his arm around the captain's middle and may or may not have heard a protest before he let fly Mjolnir.

They shot from the ground like a cannon. Earth exploded around them showering the men that had gathered there. Immediately there was cheering. It was thunderous as he allowed himself and Steve to fall back into their midst. They were slapped on the back and asked what had happened, and was the battle below as glorious as theirs. Thor smiled and nodded joking with his brethren. Steve's eyes scanned the group of men intently.

"Where is Loki?"

Thor's eyes grew wide and he scanned the crowd as well. "My brother, where is he? You! Where did my brother go? Have you seen him?"

Fandrel answered, calling over the group. "He is back on Asgard! He had a child in his arms. He said little other than stating a need to remove the child from danger. He called to Heimdallr and left on the Bifrost."

Thor and Steve glanced at each other.

* * *

Loki walked out of the Bifrost into the antechamber. His feet dragged. His head felt heavy. He spared Heimdallr a quick glance and upon receiving a nod, walked on. The guardian would have been watching; would know what happened and would tell the Allfather. As Loki exited, he thought of going to a healing room to recuperate, but they would be packed with warriors. No, he didn't want to deal with trying to explain why he had a small child with him. He headed to his rooms.

He never remembered the walk being so long before, but then, he never remembered being so tired before. That was saying something considering he had birthed an eight legged horse. He opened the door and made it as far as the lounge in the front room before he collapsed. He fell back on it and felt himself nearly liquefy against it. He shifted Tony gently and stripped his armor leaving himself in not but a tunic and his leather pants. He leaned back against the cushions with a sigh of great relief. He wasn't sure when he has slept last, days or weeks? He just didn't know. He hoped Thor would be as tired as he was, Thor never looked tired enough.

There was a soft yawn in his ear and Loki suddenly remembered the small weight on his chest. He ran a hand up and down the small back, smoothing his hand though Tony's hair briefly.

"Sleep now, little one. You are safer here than anywhere else in the Nine Realms." He whispered, "And I am here."

Loki chuckled as the child mumbled some unintelligible words and snuggled closer, relaxing against him. He felt himself yawn in response. His eyelids grew heavy and he saw no reason not to close them as he stretched along the lounge. He was well and truly asleep within minutes, his dreams blessedly quiet.

At one point, Loki thought he heard the door to his rooms open, but when there was no more movement he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Loki wasn't sure how long he had slept, but he could tell by the way his body felt that it had been a long time. He groaned as he stretched popping the bones in his back and shoulders. He sighed in satisfaction. A soft muffled sound came from his side and he froze. His mind played back through recent events. Where he was, why he was there, when he had gotten there.

Oh yes, he had Tony.

He shifted and glanced down. Tony's face was pressed against his middle, little eyes closed and one fist curled loosely by his mouth. Loki watched him lay there breathing softly for a moment before running a hand gently over the child's head. Tony's brows narrowed and he shifted pressing his little nose against Loki's side making it wrinkle. Loki chuckled and pulled a blanket from over the back of the lounge tucking it around Tony.

After another good stretch he stood. He walked through his rooms to the bathroom stripping his clothing on the way. He ran heated water from the boilers below into the large brass tub. Loki sighed in extreme satisfaction as he sank down into the water. He hadn't rested or bathed or any such thing in three days at least. Loki snorted at the thought of how unkempt he must have looked by the time he returned to Asgard. He let his head slide below the surface of the water and held his breath there, thinking.

He had a child now. It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. Oh the things he could teach Tony. All the things he didn't have time to explain before when they had worked together Loki could now teach him. Tony would understand everything and just think of all the things that Tony could do, might create. It was exciting just to think about. But it was also scary. Tony's mental and physical upbringing would be up to Loki. He would need a superb education, nothing but the best. He would need to be loved and cared for and provided with support.

Loki had had children, but he had never taken their lives into his hands. He had been too young and careless to raise a child, always out on adventures with Thor and the others causing mischief at every available moment. No, it was better for the children to be raised by someone who had the time and the love to give. He had understood that, agreed with it even, but not this time. He was older now and the idea of raising a child and helping them to become something great was exciting.

He slid up the tub and breathed deeply. Running his hands through his hair he leaned back and sighed again. The water felt so good. He lazily grabbed the soap and washed his skin and hair and then sat back in the water watching the soap swirl about his limbs. The water was tinged pink and Loki could see dirt settle in the bottom of the tub. He would need another bath before he would feel truly clean. He sighed and pulled the plug from the drain allowing the water to fully drain before rinsing the metal tub and filling it again. As he slid back into the warm water and leaned back, Loki heard a soft patting noise.

"Good morning. Feeling dirty are we?" Loki asked, eyes closed.

There was a shifting sound and Loki could just picture Tony shifting from foot to foot in his recently nervous manner. He heard the boy move closer to the edge of the tub.

"You left." He mumbled

"I did." Loki tried not to smile. The child was too easy to tease.

"I didn't want to be alone." Tony whimpered.

Loki caved. He laughed full out, raising a hand from the water to wipe his face. "Come then, get undressed."

Tony's face lit up, loneliness forgotten. "Ok!"

He stripped down and at the edge of the tub looking up at Loki expectantly in seconds. He chuckled again and sat up to lift Tony into the large tub. The boy began giggling the instant his toes touched the water and then the splashing began. Loki sat back and watched as Tony swam and splashed his way around the tub talking all the while.

"It's so warm! And it's so big! Look, I can stretch out and you can stretch out." And so he did. Even laying on top of Loki, the boy was still able to submerge his entire person.

Loki chuckled, he never really thought about the size of his tub. Compared to the community bathing pools, they were small and personal. But compared to the sorry excuse for baths that were most common on Midgard, they were the very definition of luxurious.

When Tony popped back up Loki wasted no time in attacking his hair with soap. Tony whined until Loki offered his own hair up for the same treatment. Tony allowed himself to be thoroughly cleaned as he played with Loki's hair. Loki got the impression from the boy's smirk that he should worry about the state of his hair.

"Whatever has you smiling so?" He asked as he rinsed.

"Nothing." Tony giggled and his eyes shined and Loki knew he should be worried.

"You have made a sculpture haven't you?" he sighed, feigning annoyance. All he got in return was a completely unapologetic laugh. "Silly thing." Another laugh.

Loki grinned mischievously and unceremoniously dunked him. Tony popped up sputtering. Loki laughed and dunked himself running his hands over and through his hair. When he came back up Tony was pouting.

"You dunked me!"

"So I did."

Tony glared and suddenly splashed Loki in the face. Loki flinched slightly and then blinked. His eyes slowly narrowed. Tony splashed his way to the other side of the tub as Loki pulled his long limbs underneath himself. They grinned at one another for a moment before the bathroom exploded in water.

And that was how Thor found them. The tub was nearly empty, water covering the floor and walls, and Loki and Tony in the middle of it, naked and laughing. Thor just stared for a moment before he too began laughing. Tony noticed Thor and shouted for him, waving. Loki cleared his throat and straitened up.

"One would think that being brought up in the same house we would have the same manners." Loki sneered.

"Oh, brother, don't be that way. Your chamber was not locked and I could hear the two of you at play back here." Thor protested the implication

"Oh, and I clearly need no privacy since I am family." Loki quipped, grabbing a towel and wrapping it loosely around his hips.

Tony giggled and Thor smiled down at him. "Hello, little Tony."

"Hello! Daddy and I took a bath in the big tub." He smiled

Thor chuckled. "So I see, though you look to have had a bit of row." He grinned and grabbed a towel from a brass rack hung over the tub dropping it over Tony's head.

"He started it!" Tony declared as Thor began drying him off

Loki raised his eyebrow at their reflection in his mirror. "If I am not mistaken, you splashed me first."

"You dunked me!" Tony cried

"No, I simply rinsed your hair off under water." Loki smirked

Thor chuckled as Tony pouted. Thor was wrapping the soft towel around his shoulders when he stopped and stared at Tony's chest.

"Tony?" He asked softly

"Hum?"

"What is this marking?" Tony blinked at Thor and then at his chest.

"I don't know, a birthmark maybe?" Tony shrugged

"Brother, what is this?" He turned to Loki who glanced at Tony's chest and the circle he had drawn there.

"A birthmark."

"Loki." There was warning in his voice.

Loki sighed dramatically as he brushed his hair. "It is a birthmark I made, in honored memory of Stark." He glanced at Thor's awestruck face. "You approve, yes?"

Thor swallowed thickly and ran a large hand over the mark that looked exactly like the famous arc reactor. He was still staring at it when a little hand covered his. He looked up and met Tony's soft brown eyes. They were a touch sad.

"Do you miss me, Thor?" Tony asked

Thor's mouth fell open. He looked at Loki and at Tony and back to Loki.

"I-I thought he didn't remember. I thought you didn't remember." He grasped Tony's shoulders, but Tony just smiled at him.

"Remember what? Are you talking about the other blonde guy in red white and blue? I remember him! Is he here?" Tony looked around quickly.

Thor stared at him for a moment before looking back at his brother questioningly. Loki's look was serious, calculating. This was unexpected.

"Tony, you should dry off and explore Loki's rooms. He has quite an interesting collection of books and enchanted items." He offered. Loki rolled his eyes at his blatantly obvious attempt at getting rid of the boy.

"OK! Where?" And the child falls for it.

"I don't know! You'll have to go on an adventure and find it!" Loki rolled his eyes as Tony took off into the bedroom giggling.

Thor walked up to stand next to Loki, his arms crossed his eyes concerned.

"Brother, does he know? I mean, does he remember before?" Thor asked nervously. "He didn't seem to before, but that sounded like-"

"I know what it sounded like, Thor." Loki sighed.

"Then you know why I am asking."

"I do, but I do not know why he remembers. Or rather, why he sometimes remembers and most times does not. It should not be so, yet it is."

Thor sighed heavily. "Is there no way to find out, to fix it?"

"There is."

Thor paused, but Loki did not go on. "Well? Why have you not done it?"

He thought. Tony had only done this one other time, but it had been too strange, too familiar to ignore. It shouldn't have happened. Loki's magic should have renewed everything about Tony, but obviously it hadn't. Somehow, some memory had stuck.

"If he could still remember, would you not have him try to remember his Pepper?" Loki whispered.

They stood silently until a loud crash resounded through the rooms. Loki's head snapped around quick as lightning.

"Tony, what did you do?" He yelled

"Nothing!" Came the harried answer.

Thor chuckled. "He will be a challenge for his nurse."

"He will not have a nurse." Loki replied walking from the room.

"What?" Thor asked shocked

"I said he will not have a nurse." Loki repeated pulling clothing from a trunk in his closet.

"Are you saying you want to raise him, Loki?" Thor asked confused

"Yes, Thor that is what I am saying. You slow witted fool, you are trying my nerves." Loki growled

Thor raised his hands in surrender. "I mean no offense, Brother. I am merely shocked that you would choose to do it. You haven't done so with your other children."

"Are you trying to make a point, brother" Loki glared

Thor shook his head. "No, tis your right to do so."

"Indeed. Tony!" Loki ended the conversation quickly, leaving the room in search of the child in question.

Thor followed. He was still not completely comfortable with the idea being that it was so out of character, but… "That is not what I came to talk to you about, Loki."

"Then why did you come? Tony, it is time to dress." Loki sat on the lounge by the fire in his study.

"I wanted to return to Midgard as soon as you were ready and I wanted to discuss what we planned to do with," Tony came bounding in with his towel tied around his neck, "this one." He grinned.

Loki looked decidedly amused as he pulled Tony close and removed the Towel. "Your noble cape, I take it?"

"Yep!" Tony grinned

Loki smiled and swiftly began to check Tony's body again. Tony struggled and squirmed.

"Why do you keep doing that? I'm fine!" He wined

Thor was equally curious, but he sat in amused silence as his brother checked Tony over.

"I am inspecting my work." Loki replied easily

"Because you made me?"

"Correct"

Thor felt himself smile and he ran a hand over his face to hide it before Loki noticed and glared at him once more. He watched as Loki finished an quickly conjured clothing for the boy.

"Shall I have the tailor provide him with clothing?" Thor asked

He had thought his smile had been suitably hidden, but judging by the rather pinched look on his brother's face, he failed.

"Yes, I think so." Loki sneered as he set Tony down on the ground again.

"Alright! Now all we need to do is go to Midguard so that everyone can say goodbye." Thor sighed and sat on the sofa next to his brother. Tony leaned against his knees.

"Say goodbye? Say goodbye to who? To you? To red white and blue man?" Tony asked sadly

Thor smiled back, but it was sad. "No, little one. They will be saying goodbye to you."

Tony's little head tilted and his lips pouted.

"You were someone else before. Loki told you this yes?" Thor asked gently. Tony nodded. "Well, Loki and I thought… we thought that it might help your or um… your previous self's friends and family feel better about…"

Tony was frowning, like he didn't understand and Thor just didn't know how to make it make sense, because in all actuality it didn't make sense. How did you tell a little boy that you wanted him to say goodbye to the friends and family he had when he was a man? Luckily Loki jumped in.

"You remember when I said you had children, do you not?" Loki asked. Tony nodded. "If I were to have become young again and did not remember you, would you want to say goodbye to me?"

Tony looked shocked and then his little face crumbled. "Yeah."

"You used to be a man named Stark. Your old family would like to say goodbye to you and wish you luck in your next life. Will you let them?" Loki asked in a soft voice that had Thor blinking in surprise.

Tony nodded and Loki smiled, running a hand through his hair. He sat back in his seat as Tony leaned against Thor's knees again.

"So, Thor, when did you want to leave?" He smirked

* * *

**A/N: Yay next chapter! I think I got this one out pretty fast, but then again I feel like it was really straight forward and well… kinda boring. But I mean it was necessary and what not so *shrugs*. It is a pretty long chapter, though, if that somehow makes it better lol. Well, let me know if you liked it! Cause reviews are awesome! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

"So you think everything is okay?" Clint asked spinning an arrow in his fingers. He hadn't been able to put his weapons down since they had returned from the forest and the magic archway that had transported Cap and that squirrely bastard, Loki.

Bruce nodded, but he was clicking a pen and doing his deep breathing exercises. Clint had to suppress the desire to rip the pen away and through it across the room.

"I wish they would just come back already." Clint sighed, spinning the arrow faster.

"I'm sure Thor has a lot of things to take care of diplomatically speaking." Natasha offered. "Mortals don't travel to Asgard, so Steve and Tony being there is probably a big deal."

"Everything is a cause for celebration and feasting if Thor is to be believed." Bruce sighed finally putting the damned pen down. "Honestly, taking their culture into consideration, I wouldn't be surprised if it were a couple of days before we see them at the least."

Pepper sighed heavily and dropped her head into her hands. Natasha rubbed her back gently. She shot Bruce a look. 'Give the woman some hope' it said.

"On the other hand, if something horrible had happened they would let us know right away."Bruce piped up quickly.

"Yeah, Thor wouldn't put off something like that for food. I mean, if he was fine he might get caught up in the happy moment, sure. But if he wasn't okay he would let us know. We're practically brothers."Clint agreed.

Pepper nodded, slowly running her hands over her face. "I just wish I knew how he was doing."

"I know Pepper." Natasha replied softly as Pepper began to cry again and Clint made a mental note to punch Thor in the kidney for taking his sweet ass time coming back good news or not.

* * *

Tony followed Loki and Thor down the hall. He had a hold of Loki's hand as they walked which was annoying cause he so wanted to explore. Every time he stopped to look at something or tried to look down a hall Loki would pause and pull his arm gently to get him walking again. Thor would stop talking for a moment each time and that made Tony feel like he had done something bad and that made him not want to go wherever they were going. Things were more fun before they left Loki's room. He had been allowed to explore and play there. Maybe, if he pretended he was really tired, they would go back.

Tony began to drag his feet and stare at the floor. Loki slowed and finally knelt next to him. "What is wrong Tony?"

Tony did his best not to grin in triumph. "I'm tired." He replied as whiny a voice as he could manage.

Loki looked decidedly unimpressed as he leaned close so he and Tony were sharing the same air, his green eyes sparkling. "What did I say I was the god of?"

Tony frowned, " Of mischief, lies, fire, trickery and um, stuff like that?"

Loki smiled then, "And what are you trying to do, Little One?"

Tony blinked for a moment and, as he realized that tricking the god of tricks wasn't going to work, pouted greatly. Loki chuckled as Tony folded his little arms and stuck his lower lip out. He slid his arms around Tony and pulled him up. Thor chuckled as they resumed walking.

"He is well suited to be yours, brother." He smiled and Loki grinned back. "Mother will be overjoyed as she always is. Father will be stoic as usual."

"He has never been pleased with me and my offspring." Loki scowled

Tony's ears shot up at that. They were going to meet someone, someone who didn't like him. He wriggled in Loki's grip. He didn't want to go.

"What's this now?" Loki asked as he adjusted his grip around Tony.

"I don't wanna go!" Tony cried

Loki hand slid along his back and Tony suddenly was aware that he was crying and he was a big boy and big boys don't cry. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Loki stroked his hair and stopped walking.

"Hush now child." Loki soothed, though his brows were drawn together. "Why do you not want to go?"

Tony sniffled and tried to grab a hold of his thoughts, but they were fluttering around his head like butterflies. "T-Thor said, said that we were going to -to be there and that she would like me, but he would be st-stotic and you said he wouldn't like me and people aren't nice to people they don't like and I don't want anyone to not like me and what if they are like the red man? Cause he didn't like me. He hurt me! And I don't want to go!"

Loki blinked at him like he didn't understand and Tony tried to explain about how thoughts were like butterflies. Loki blinked at him again, but he nodded this time and Tony calmed slightly, but he still felt nervous and worried. The hall suddenly seemed so big and scary and not the kind of place he would want to explore at all. And there was nowhere to hide and Tony was very small in comparison. He pulled on Loki's cape until he stopped asking questions that Tony wasn't listening to anyway and slid the heavy green material over his head and around him.

Finally he settled. He closed his eyes and listened to Loki's breathing and the feel of his chest rising and falling. It was better when he wasn't in the big open hall where anyone could come or go and he felt so very very small. Loki's hand was in his back again, under the cape, and Tony looked up out of his hiding place.

"We should go back to your room, daddy. This room is too big." He whispered

"Too big?" Loki asked softly, but he didn't turn back and Tony was beginning to think he wasn't listening. "We aren't going back. We are going to meet my father, your grandfather and he will not hurt you little one. I will not allow it."

His eyes were very green and very serious and Tony could feel the larger body holding his tense. Tony sniffled unhappily, but finally he nodded and allowed himself to be pulled close, tucked under Loki's chin, under the cape, hidden. They began walking again speaking much more quietly this time.

They stopped again and there was a quick pounding and the whoosh of our air moving. Tony pressed closer to Loki cause Loki was strong and Loki had protected him from the scary man in red and Loki was his daddy and daddies were safe places.

"Loki," Tony froze. "my son." A woman's voice and it was coming closer and now it was right behind him saying nice things in a sweet voice. She stopped talking and he knew she was looking at him, but she didn't say anything. She just put her hand lightly on his head and he closed his eyes tight and held completely still. Then her hand was gone and Tony waited and listened to Loki breathe.

"Loki," This voice was a man's and it was farther away and suddenly they were walking again. Tony swallowed nervously as Loki's breathing became faster and his arms tightened around him. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Loki's armor tightly as they stopped.

"This is the child made from the Man of Iron's body and your magic, my son?" The voice was soft yet very deep and unyielding.

"Yes, Allfather. This is Tony Lokison, once Anthony Stark, born in The Between by my blood and magic." Loki's voice was laced with mistrust and challenge.

"Your blood?" There was a fair amount of outrage in his voice and Tony thought maybe he was shaking. "I was not told of this. Thor?"

"I- um." Thor had the decency to sound sheepish and Tony could hear him shift like Tony does when he's nervous.

"Knowing my dear brother, he did not think to mention it and you did not think to ask." Loki replied

"This is unexpected, but even so plans change little. Loki, for your bravery and unselfish act of giving of yourself to save Thor's Shield Brother, your privileges to traverse the nine realms has been restored." The man said

Tony felt Loki's breath catch and his arms slacken slightly. Tony made a soft sound and gripped him so tight his little fingers hurt. Loki's arms tightened around him instantly.

"That is most gracious of you Allfather and I accept most graciously, but I would ask your indulgence in allowing me to continue to live here." Loki replied elegantly

"You are more than welcome here, son of mine." The man replied his voice strangely soft and pleased sounding. "Now, will you let us see your work, Loki?"

Loki seemed to stiffen for a moment and Tony hoped he would tell them no, but then he shifted and Tony felt the cape slide back. His eyes snapped open as Loki's hands slipped under his arms to pull him back from Loki's chest. He turned his most pathetic look on Loki silently begging him to pull him close again. Loki met his eyes and yet he still handed Tony to the other man. Now that Tony could see him he was even more frightened. The man was old with white hair and was missing one eye. The hand that slid around his back was wrinkled with age and the arm under his bottom was covered in gold armor and it most certainly wasn't Loki.

He looked nervously at the man and took a deep breath. Tony was a big boy, he could do this. "Hi, I'm Tony." He said

The man smiled fondly. "So I have heard. You have had quite the birth, Little One."

Tony nodded, "Yeah! There was blood everywhere! And and and then the red man took me and it was bad cause he hurt my arm and threw strange red light through the air." He blinked nervously up at the man.

"I will not hurt you, Little One." The man said then as if he had seen the brief moment of uncertainty in Tony's eyes. "I am Odin, Allfather, ruler of Asgard and your grandfather." He placed his hand on Tony's head and carded it through his hair a few times. Tony was still tense, but allowed it all the same.

"Oh Loki," The woman's voice from before sounded behind him and Tony turned to see a beautiful woman with golden hair and blue eyes. Tony blinked at her as she came to Odin's side and placed a hand on his face. "He is beautiful. You did such a lovely job. Hello Little One, I am Frigga your grandmother."

"Hi." Tony greeted softly. She seemed delighted to finally hear his voice. Her eyes lit up and swept him into her arms, cooing softly.

"You have done well, Loki." The white haired man, who was named Odin, said as he turned back to Loki and Tony turned as well to see the man place his hand on Loki's shoulder. "I am sure he will grow into a fine man and in his childhood he will want for nothing. I will make sure of it."

Loki raised his chin, slightly prideful and even defiant. "Thank you, Allfather, but that won't be necessary for I intend to make sure of it myself."

Odin's eyebrow raised and Tony thought that had he had both the other would have followed. "Is that so?"

Loki nodded and Tony felt a buzz of excitement in the woman carrying him. "Oh Loki." She sounded happy and Loki nodded at her with a bit of satisfaction. "You will have our full support in this undertaking, will he not?" She glanced at Odin who nodded and she smiled again turning her eyes back on Tony.

"There will be a feast to celebrate!" Odin announced grandly. "It will be held to celebrate the life once lived and the birth of a new life. No other expresses that sorrow and beauty so well; it will be talked about in legends to come."

Thor spoke up then, "Father, Tony must return to Midgard first. His Shield brothers and wife do not yet know his fate. They will be anxious to know what fate befell him."

"Indeed." Loki agreed. "It would be heartless to keep them waiting." He glanced at Odin as did Tony.

"Travel." He said. "Travel to your mortal Shield Brothers and let them know of the things that have happened. Their role in Anthony Stark's life was great and their role in this child's life," He paused and looked between the brothers. "I leave to your discretion, Loki. Do what you think best for your child."

Loki nodded, but he looked like he had swallowed something unsavory.

"Come, brother!" Thor boomed, patting Loki's back none to gently and turning a smile on Odin.

Loki nodded again and took Tony back from Frigga. She kissed the top of his head and he waved goodbye shyly as they walked from the room.

"They don't seem so bad." Tony said softly. "I like the golden lady."

He heard Thor chuckle and saw amusement spark in Loki's eyes. "She is fond of children." He replied

"Are we going to Midgard now? Is that were the red, white, and blue man is? Are there other people there? How are we going? How long will it take? Can I play when we get there, cause I am bored!" Tony rambled on and Loki shook his head, amused.

"Yes, yes, and yes. We will be going via the Bifrost and it will not take but a moment. You may play for a bit I suppose, but there will be much to discus when we arrive. You may need to entertain yourself for a while." He replied.

"Speaking of, Brother, have you thought on what father said? About them being involved?" Thor asked in a very serious tone.

"I admit that it had not crossed my mind." Loki replied, his face pinched

"Nor mine. I assumed you would raise him like any other Aesir child. Foolish of me." Thor sighed

Loki was quiet a moment. "It is something I need to think on."

Tony huffed, bored already with their conversation and began playing with the curls at the ends of Loki'shair. Today was going to be boring all around, Tony could tell.

* * *

Thor could see that Loki was tense after speaking with their father and it was no wonder. He had grated Loki the freedom to leave and stay gone if he so desired and Thor knew this to be something Loki had been hoping for. Yet Loki declined to live elsewhere in hopes of raising Tony here on Asgard. As if that wasn't enough, father had thrown on Loki the responsibility of deciding what was best for Tony right away as if to challenge his resolve for raising the boy. Thor knew that wasn't the case, though Loki, being how he is, would think so. The Allfather had made mistakes of his own when raising his own sons and Loki had been none to forgiving for those mistakes. Odin wanted, Thor thought, for Loki to experience the strain and uncertainty of child rearing for himself and perhaps come to understand that a parent, while not always right or perfect, does their best for their child.

Thor glanced at Loki and felt a touch of something that wasn't pity really, for having children was not a bad thing by any stretch of the imagination, but it might have been fear or worry. Thor and Loki were young, still called boys on occasion. Earth couldn't comprehend their age, but on Asgard they were not much beyond the youthful games of wooden swords and play fighting. Loki had been a rather scandalous and mischievous child and had managed to make no less than four children before his time of maturity. Three he had sired with a giantess in a kind of secret marriage that was born of a child's game that Thor hadn't realized had gone so far until Loki had confided in him that his last child had been born half dead and he was worried for her health. Sleipnir's conception and birth had been altogether too traumatizing. Now Loki had another child and unlike the others he intended to raise it himself. Thor worried about Loki's confidence as a father and if he would somehow feel guilty about his involvement or lack there of in the other children's lives.

"I will do my utmost to be supportive of you, brother, in whatever you choose to do. And, if you so desire it, I will be honored to offer my advice or help. Though, I may not be the most knowledgeable about matters of children." Thor said. He felt the need to make Loki aware of his feelings in some way, to let him know that his brother would be there for him.

Loki glanced at him with a raised eyebrow then sighed. "You may put your worries to rest Thor."

Thor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled. It was always a triumph when Loki took his words the way he meant them. Loki's personality made his moods and what he would and would not react to difficult to judge at times. For instance, Loki thought and still thinks that Odin holds dislike for his children. This was not the case; father had said that he disapproved of Loki having children at such a young age as well as the manner in which he went about having them. Again, when he realized his heritage he took it to mean that Odin withed to use him as a tool and thus held no love for him, when in fact Odin loved him too much to send him back to Jotunheim. Loki did not recognize this either because he just didn't see it or because he was, as they say on Midgard, a brat.

Loki was having thoughts of his own. Distracting though Tony was, the weight of responsibility was heavy. He had intended to raise Tony, had been confident in his ability to do so. But here they are with the first big decision in Tony's life, his child's life, and he was wracked with indecision.

Should he allow the mortals to be a part of Tony's life? As Odin had oh so helpfully pointed out, they were important in his last life and with Thor going to and fro from Midgard, they could be again. But should they? Loki pressed his face into Tony's hair uncertainly. They would die. Mortals live so short lives that he would lose them when he was still practically a babe. He had children of his own, how would it affect his life to grow up knowing he had watched his own children grow old and die?

Tony's head turned and struck his nose and he groaned and moved his head back as Tony apologized and asked if it hurt. He shook his head and kissed the tip on Tony's nose. He then returned to favor, pushing on Loki's chest plate until he could touch his lips to the bridge of Loki's nose and giggled. Loki sighed as he watched the mirth shine in those too soft eyes.

He wanted to say no, to keep Tony to himself and take what he needed form Earth to raise the boy. He wanted to give Tony a good childhood. He wanted to teach Tony about magic and science and watch the boy's mind come alive with new and inventive was to meld the two and create amazing things. He wanted to accomplish that, but would keeping the people from his past life be the way to do it or would he regret his decision later as his father had?

And that was the heart of the matter wasn't it? He wanted to not make the mistakes of his father.

Damn.

"Come Thor. I haven't the patience for horses today." He grabbed Thor's hand startling him from whatever thoughts that had plagued his mind.

Thor nodded and returned the gesture as Tony brightened and asked excitedly, "Are we going to disappear?"

Loki and Thor smiled. Children were so innocent and worry free. It was refreshing.

"Yes." Loki smirked

And they did. Their destination, the Bifrost, after that Earth.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was shorter and I am sorry about that. I feel like I the part from kinda tony's pov is a bit odd, but maybe not, idk. The next chapter they are back on Earth and they see everyone again and everyone sees little Tony and find out Loki's plan. O_O I don't know quite yet how um… explosive that little covo is going to be but I'm expecting fireworks.**

**In this story, Loki has had four of his six children. The three he had with the Giantess Angerboða and the colt he bore with the stallion Svaðilfari. Now, since they are portrayed as being young men in the movie Thor I am writing this as if he were in his teens when he had the first batch. Like a teenager who got too involved with either a woman or another teen and had these kids(in mythology I think they were actually married) and that Thor knew, but thought it was just a kind of running joke until the birth of Hel who is top half alive and bottom half dead and caused Loki to then seek some help. Sleipnir Loki gave birth to as a mare (girl horse). It was originally a ploy to distract a worker from finishing his job and getting paid. Everyone had thought this was fine until the great horse was too fast for Loki to outrun and he was raped by it resulting in his pregnancy. In this story, I am implying that Loki was extremely traumatized by this event and that he was ashamed to be with child and had the child alone. Telling Odin and getting himself and the little Sleipnir back to health was a depressing time in the history of the Odin family. There is a pick that inspired this tidbit while I was researching Loki's kids and here is the link. /art12/lokisleip_ its really quite beautiful.  
**

**Oh, and the prequel is up The Rebuilding of the Bifrost. Its freaking hilarious if I do say so myself.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Loki was torn. Half of him found it hysterical how Tony dashed around the rooftop spinning like a tornado trying to take everything in at once. On the other hand, he was small and rather unsteady and Loki's heart clenched oddly each time he watched the little one leaned over the edge. Thor was not so torn, he laughed.

"He has changed little, in my opinion. He is just as curious as before." He smiled. Rogers elbowed him in the side and glanced at Loki. Thor quickly corrected his expression. "But truly it is dangerous for him to be doing such things. We should curtail him now."

Loki hadn't been sure how he felt on the matter of Tony running about the roof, but if Thor and Rogers' quick change of pace meant anything his face betrayed his worry. He shot Thor a dirty look, but turned to follow after Tony none the less.

"Tony, come here." He called

"I'll go to our friends and explain of the situation and you can do the same with Little Tony." Thor called pulling the solider behind him they made a break for the roof door.

Loki felt a breath catch in his throat for but a moment before he stomped down his nervousness. There was no sense in that. He had already explained much of what happened and why they were here. But what of his moments of remembering; would that crop up again? If it did what would it matter? Tony was his weather the Avengers liked it or not. He had separated the clean human flesh from the contaminates; he had given his blood and magic to remake the dead mortal body into perfect Aesir form. He had purified the soul and made it reborn. He had, no one else. Tony was rightfully and honestly his and a few scattered memories would not change that. Whatever involvement they had would not change that either. He had control.

"Tony." He called softly, but the boy continued to run about oblivious. Loki swept up behind the child the next time he leaned over a railing to look out over the city streets below. When Tony turned around to dash for another ledge he ran right into Loki's legs. His soft brown eyes shot up to meet his sparking with excitement.

"Daddy, do you see the buildings? Look how high we are! All the people look like bugs from up here. See? They're tiny!" Then his eyes got wide. "If I spit over the side will it hit people?!" The next moment the child was leaning back over the short ledge his little mouth working up a good spit.

Loki's eyebrows shot up and he could feel himself grinning. He did nothing to stop Tony from spitting over the side and attempting to watch where it fell.

"I didn't see if it did." He mumbled, clearly put out. Loki leaned over the side and looked down. It was a dizzying distance to the ground below and Loki suddenly felt the need to hold the back of Tony's tunic. "Did you see it daddy?"

"I would suspect that the wind took it." Loki replied. He hoisted Tony into his arms, leaned over the side, and spit. Tony burst into giggles and Loki's quick eyes watched as the wind blew it down the street against the building. "There, you see? It hits the building. Sad I know." He grinned despite himself

"Oh." Tony replied distractedly. His attention had been stolen by something else it seemed. He kicked his legs where they hung in the air over the building. "You're holding me up so high! Like flying! Can you fly?"

"Not in this form." Loki replied automatically. Tony's eyes widened comically.

"Form?" He asked

"Yes form." Loki replied as he took a step up to walk along the ledge of the building. "I have the ability to change my form or shape into another. For instance, I could become a falcon and then I would be able to fly."

Tony looked amazed. "You could be a bird? That's so cool! Am… Am I gonna be able to do that too?"

Loki continued to walk around the top of the building as he thought. "Hum. Perhaps. It is not something that one can simply learn to do. You must have a natural affinity for it."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Whats affinnyty?"

Loki chuckled, "Affinity, meaning likeness or fellow feeling for. A natural ability. You may have it, we share blood after all and I am quite good. You also, may not. That will also be fine." Loki continued to walk, running his hand along Tony's hair, thinking. Would his new child be able to do these things? None of his other children were able to get a handle on it by themselves. But all children are different, as he could well attest. Just because his other children had not had the gift did not mean Tony wouldn't. Though there was no reason to get the poor thing's hopes up if he couldn't. Had he said the right thing?

"If I can't I'll figure out another way to fly!" Tony declared as he held his hands out in front of him, enjoying the feel of the wind through his hands. "Then we can fly together! Wouldn't that be good daddy?"

Loki let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Yes, little one, that would be good." Alls well that ends well, as they say.

"This is Midgard right? Where is red white and blue man? Is he inside? Can we go see him? I want to tell him thank for coming to help save me from red guy." Again, the boy's attentions shifted.

Loki paused in his walking. He slowly turned Tony to face him. "We have some things to speak of. Do you remember what I told you about your old life?" Tony nodded his eyes wide. "This was your home, Tony. This building, this city, the people we are about to see, they were your family and this was your home." He paused. "It will be hard for them to accept that you are not who you were before." He tried to explain. "It may be difficult to let go of someone they love, you understand?"

Tony seemed sad, but he nodded. Then his too soft brown eyes met his, asking a question he may not have understood he was asking. Loki knew. He leaned closer and kissed Tony's forehead.

"But of course they'll have to. No one wants to say goodbye, but it is a part of life to die. You are my child now, they will have to accept the new life you have and wish you the best." Loki said offhandedly. He began walking again, pretending to look at the building of New York City, but he was attuned to Tony's every move. He felt the boy's body relax in his arms, reassured. His arms tightened ever so lightly around the child, around his child.

"They will want to say goodbye. You may not understand." He explained. "They may talk about things that you do not remember. That is alright. It is more for them than for you, Little One." He paused as a memory lit across his mind. _'Do you miss me, Thor?'_ He frowned slightly. "But should you remember, you need to tell me. It is very important, you understand?" Tony nodded again. Loki sighed as they rounded the last corner of the building and found himself where he had started. "Well then. Are you ready little one?"

"Yep. Are you, daddy?" Tony's eyes were innocent and too soft.

"Yes."

* * *

Thor moved quickly down the steps and through the halls to the common area of the tower. He knew they would be waiting, pacing, worrying for information. He didn't know what he intended to say to them. How he should explain what happened. He hadn't needed to explain to Steven. He had been there when Loki had returned with a little Tony. He had heard Loki's explanation of what happened. Even more important, he had seen Stark's body before. How would he make them understand that Loki had done a good thing? His face became determined. He would make them understand.

He burst into the living room and was met by the whole of the Avengers. They were all sitting and looking extremely pensive. As he came in several Hawkeye and Bruce stood. Bruce looking half relived to see Steven and half terrified.

"Everything is alright." Steve said immediately and it was almost magical the effect it had on their little group. Their muscles relaxed, their faces smoothed slightly and the Hawk and Bruce took their seats again.

"Oh god." Pepper sighed heavily. "Where is he, Steve? What happened?" She looked between the god and the mortal, waiting for an answer.

"It is very difficult to explain, I am just letting you know right away." Steve said and Thor could not have thanked him enough. "But I ask that you let Thor explain as best he can before you ask too many questions. Understood?"

The group nodded and Steven's eyes turned back to him and he nodded, passing on the groups' unwavering attention. He took a deep breath.

"When we found Stark he was in terrible condition. Utlagi's magic had taken root inside his body and was, for lack of a better word, consuming him. The monster had ripped out his arc reactor and was sustaining his life, if allowed to continue he would have devoured Stark body and soul. His desire was to make himself one with Stark, believing him to be The Wind of Change and he would then make Stark's abilities to be his own."

Thor paused to take in his audience. They were all rapt with attention, watching him either wide worried eyes or narrowed calculating ones. He continued.

"Once we released him from the hold of Utlagi's magic he had but two choices. He could do nothing and thus allow his soul to be eaten and assimilated into Utlagi's thus ending his existence or he could break the bonding, again ending his existence. Neither of these options settled well with our dear friend, but that is when Loki offered a third option. He offered to break the bond and simultaneously create another one between himself and Tony Stark." He could see Hawkeye and Stark's boys' heads' shoot up and he hurried to explain. "It was the only way to save his spirit. Normal death is a move from one plane of existence to another, but that is not what awaited Stark in his death. It was draining, delicate, work and you would be hard pressed to find a better sorcerer for it than my brother Loki."

"Thor, what are you trying to say? That Loki and Tony are one or something like what's his face wanted? " Hawkeye asked patience frayed

One glace about the room made Thor aware that The Hawk wasn't the only one coming to such a disturbing conclusion.

"No!" Thor said quickly, nervous. They needed to understand. "He reincarnated Tony. Let him die and be born again all in the span of a few minutes. He used his own magic and blood to make a new body. He is not to Loki what he was to Utlagi. He is more… it is as if…"

"He has been reincarnated into a child. A child with Loki's blood in it's veins. That would make that child his child." Steve interjected, saved him.

"His child? Are you seriously saying that dad is now Loki's kid?" Gabriel Stark asked shocked. Thor nodded seriously. Stark's children looked horrified and interested at the same time. How like their father they were.

"You can't be serious cap!" Hawkeye yelled, but Thor could see that he understood. Could see that the others did too. They had seen too much in all their years together to not believe something like this could happen.

"I've seen him. Talked to him… He's a cute kid…" Steven said softly

The silence was complete. No one said anything as they stared at him. Then Pepper seemed to deflate in her seat.

"My husband is dead, is basically what you are telling me. That he has died and has born into a new life." She seemed to be lost for a moment and no one knew what to say. The she sat straight up and took a deep breath. "Alright. I can do this, as strange as it sounds. Thor," She looked at the god and he held his breath, prepared for the worst. "He is happy? Or, will be happy? In Asgard?" She asked softly

He nodded, "Oh yes. He will be a prince. Or, um, is a prince. He has already been presented to my father and mother. They have claimed him as part of their line. He will have everything he wants or needs. He will be exceedingly well loved and looked after."

She nodded and stood form her spot next to Natasha. "I want to see him."

"We do too." Veronica Stark agreed as she and her two brothers stood with her.

Thor blinked for a moment before he remembered himself. "He is here." Thor said simply. "He and Loki are on the roof."

"Correction, dear brother. We were on the roof, now we are here in the hall." Loki's voice called from behind him.

* * *

They all were looking at he and his daddy with shock and that made Tony nervous, but he could see his uncle and the red white and blue man, so maybe it wasn't so bad. He smiled at red white and blue man.

"Hi red white and blue man! Your name is Steve right? I didn't know you were already down here! When did you leave?" Tony asked happily

Steven smiled sadly. "I left while you were looking at the city."

"Oh! I liked it on the roof, you could see forever and it felt like flying. I wanna fly when I grow up. Have you ever flown?" Tony asked

"Yes I have, but how about we talk about that later? We have some people for you to talk to." Captain offered nicely and Tony pouted slightly cause he wanted to ask if Steve could change form like his daddy could change form. Maybe daddy was the only one who could do it. "I am Steve Rogers, but you already knew that right?" Tony nodded and Steve smiled. "This is Bruce Banner, Clinton and Natasha Barton, and Pepper, Gabriel, Michael, and Veronica Stark. They all knew you when you were a grown up."

Tony blinked at them. Their names made the back of his head feel open. Like the first time he saw Uncle Thor after he slept. He felt like he might want to say something, but Steve was still talking.

"-So they want to say goodbye. Er." Steve was looking at Loki now like he wanted to take Tony. Arms tightened around him before they moved to the middle of the room and Loki sat. Tony glanced up at his daddy from his lap, but Loki looked passive.

The first to move up to him was a young man, either Michael or Gabriel. Tony tilted his head at them for a moment before smiling. "Hi."

"Hi." The young man smiled and then there was another boy and girl there and Tony smiled shyly at them too. "We… we just wanted to tell our dad, ya know if he's in there, that we love him and he was the best dad ever. And that we um…"

"We hope you are happy." The other boy smiled kindly. "We hope you have a fun time with your family and that you make lots of fun memories. Yeah?"

Tony nodded. "I think it's gonna be ok. Loki is a fun daddy and he is good at keeping me safe. And the golden lady who is my grandma is really pretty and gives good hugs."

The people laughed, but Tony was serious. He frowned.

"Take care of yourself ,Dad." The girl whispered and kissed his cheek.

He kissed her cheek and said, "You too, kidos." Before he knew what he was doing. He blinked at the girl as she sat in front of him holding her cheek.

"I…" her eyes looked wide and wet, but she smiled. "Alright, Dad." And with that she stood and she and the boys walked away all of them with wet eyes.

He could feel Loki's hand on his back and warmth was leaking up his spine and into his mind which felt very open in the back right now. He thought maybe he should do something else, cause his head kinda hurt, but then the pepper lady with red hair was kneeling in front of him and her eyes were already all wet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly and a feeling from the open back of his head told him that she was super important.

"Oh, nothing really." She smiled the saddest smile he had ever seen. "I am just really going to miss you, Tony." And she touched his face.

Just like that he felt like an egg that had been cracked open and everything spilled out.

"I am so sorry, Pepper. I didn't want to leave you, I didn't. But I didn't think there was any point in dying if I wasn't going to go to the same place you were going when you died and I know that sounds so morbid, but you think about that kind of thing when you're on your last let or whatever. I tried so hard to try and get out of it. I asked all these questions and there just didn't seem to be any other option worth taking and, god, but I am so sorry Pep."

"T-tony! Its Its's ok. I know. It's ok. You did what you could. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine, shh." Pepper cried

Tony held her close, or tried to. He was too small for that now. He couldn't hold his wife. He was sorry.

"I thought you said he did not remember brother." Thor's voice was confused.

"No, I said that he should not remember. There is a difference." He could hear Loki like he was in stereo, in his head and in his ears. It was odd. Pepper was still crying and telling him it was ok.

"Is it really so bad that he remembers?" Gabe asked then. "We have him back now don't we?"

"No, boy. What you have back is a man with manly desires and thought processes in the body of a child. A man that will have the joy of watching his children grow old and die while he stays young. That is what you have." Loki was practically growling and Tony could feel a resounding buzz of annoyance and concern flitter through his mind.

"Don't be a dick Loki." Clint snorted

"I am not being a dick, as you say. I am trying to get the point across frankly so we can avoid the lovely moral thrashing you humans enjoy giving yourselves over such decisions. It is clear. To allow him to grow up on Midgard with his memories intact would be cruel." Loki replied matter of factly.

And he was right, wasn't he? Did he really want to watch his boys and little girl grow old and die? No. And when he wife and kids did die, what would there be here for him? They were his life now. His reason for creating a better tomorrow. What kind of life would that be?

"Who the hell put you in charge of this, Loki?" Clint cut in, but Natasha placed a hand on his arm. She knew where this was going, Tony could tell. Hell, everyone should have been able to tell.

"He gave me a choice here guys! The magic wouldn't have worked if I hadn't given my consent ok? So just lay off the sorcerer. I was a big boy and I made my own decision." Tony yelled over the eruption of anger and hurt that was brewing amongst the Avengers.

"He's right anyway. Loki, I mean." Bruce said and oh Bruce! Tony had so many things t say to Bruce. "Tony is gonna age like Thor and Loki do because Loki had to recreate him. If he ages that slow then none of us are going to be around long enough to see him in first grade much less till adulthood."

"You and Steve Rogers will." Thor replied.

That statement hung heavy in the air.

"I think I know what needs to happen." Pepper said and Tony looked up at her and damn it, but he felt so small. She smiled sadly at him and ran her hands through his hair. "You are going to move on Tony."

"But Pep, I-"

"You are going to be a happy normal child with a happy normal childhood. I don't expect for no one to tell you your own story. I think you should know where you came from, but this is going to sit heavy on your heart Tony. I love you too much to do that to you." She was crying again and Tony hated it when she cried. She was kissing his eyes and maybe he was crying too. She was looking at Loki now, asking if he could do it.

"W-wait! Wait! You just said that Steve and Bruce aren't gonna age right? C-can I have them in my life? I mean, like to visit and talk to and stuff? They aren't going to die on me from old age and I… would just like that, I guess." He finished lamely.

He chanced a look up at Loki. He was thinking, you could tell by the stupid way her pursed his lips. He always did that. Tony could still feel Loki's magic curling around inside of him, mingling with his own magic and had that felt that way since he had this body?

"I will lock the memories away. They will not be gone, but they will feel old. Like memories long past rather than fresh. I will also allow visits from Banner and Rogers on the condition that they come to Asgard." Loki replied finally

"Father is not too fond of having mortals on Asgard." Thor said quickly and wasn't that funny cause Tony was thinking the same thing. Loki just snorted.

"He will suffer me this. He gave his blessing for me to raise Tony how I see fit, did he not?"Loki replied smoothly he and Thor began a staring contest that Tony found utterly uninteresting.

He turned to Pepper, his Pepper. "I don't want to forget you." He whispered. His kids were coming back to kneel next to them.

"I know, Tony. I know, but this is what's best for you and the kids and everyone. It's just hard to let it go that's all." Her hands were soft in his hair and he choked back a totally unmanly noise and turned to his kids.

"Alright, well I guess after this I am heading out now. Take care of your mom. She deserves to be spoiled after having taken care of me for this long." He smiled, but he felt like he was dying again. "I love you kids, you're all the very definition of brilliance and awesomeness and you carry the Stark name well. God, I love you kids." They were all tears as they hugged him and it was odd and unsatisfying how he was too small to hug them all at once like he once did.

He kissed all their heads and held still as Pepper kissed his once again and then they all stood back. He felt Loki's magic curling inside his head and in his chest. It was building layer upon layer and it was sinking deeper and deeper. He could hear a familiar voice in the back of his mind telling him to relax. That everything was going to be alright. That he was brave and good and strong as were his children. He could feel it all the way to his toes now and Loki's hands were hot against his shoulder blades. His eyes opened and he looked up to meet Pepper's gaze one last time.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The spell engaged. There was a flash of white hot light and a tingling feeling all the way out to the ends of his toes and fingers and even his nose. He blinked a few times and looked around the room. Everyone was standing. He looked over his shoulder and met a pair of very green eyes.

"Is it time to go now, daddy?"

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh! Step by step we're getting there. The end is just around the corner and I am excited because this will be my first completed chapter fic EVER. Yep, I feel like celebrating is in order, but not yet. Gotta finish this story first. Thank you too everyone who has reviewed or faved or followed! It means the world to me. Oh, someone asked about a sequel I think? It was a guest so I'm just gonna pop this in here for them. Yes I intend to write a sequel! Its gonna be super cute and junk of that nature, but I have to finish this one first, so bare with me


	11. Chapter 11

Loki wasn't sure what the Avengers expected, but he calmly picked Tony up and stood.  
"Not just yet. We have a few more things to speak of, you may play while we do so."

"Yay! Can you come too?" He asked excited

Loki smirked and created a clone. "Of course I can."

Tony let out a cry of excitement and wonder and listened as Loki explained that he couldn't actually touch the clone. The two were all smiles as they walked back through the halls toward what used to be Stark's personal lab. He could see everything the clone saw, hear everything it heard, know everything it knew. He would know if something happened and be able to come if he needed to. It would also respond as Loki would, laugh and smile as he would. It was a perfect playmate, fun and safe.

He turned back to the living room and they were staring at him, lost. The woman, Pepper, looked broken yet resigned. They all looked confused, but that wasn't Loki's problem. He walked back into the room and stood next to Thor. He waited a moment for the reality of what had just been done to sink in, then finally the captain looked at him, his blue eyes hard.

"You said we would be allowed to see him, Bruce and I. Can I ask how often and when?" He asked, business like

"You will have to come to Asgard until he is older. You will come for important events and things of that nature. You may wish to come just to visit. Imagine that you are family and act accordingly." Loki replied waving a hand nonchalantly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the captain nod and his jaw work. Overwhelmed with his own feelings on the matter and with his feelings of sympathy for his friends. He and Banner looked at one another. They understood one another. They were the only people in their world that could understand how the other felt because they were the only ones of their kind that outlived their welcome. Perhaps this would be a great escape for them. In Asgard they would seem normal young men. They might find some reprieve from the constant reminder that they are different form their peers.

Loki snorted. It was Stark's fault that he had begun to think like this, the sentimental fool.

"Thor said Odin won't like mortal's coming to visit." Banner said softly

"Indeed, but you are not mortals, not really. And you have Thor's favor and my own behind you. Stark had less than that on his visit to Asgard." Loki scoffed

"Father needed him to fix the Bifrost." Thor corrected, but Loki waved him off.

"He will suffer me this, as I think I have already said. It was his idea, after all, to offer them some place in the boy's life. Now on to more pressing matters, Thor.

Thor nodded and turned to his friends. "There is to be a feast in Tony Stark's honor celebrating his life and death and life anew. The Allfather had extended his invitation to Stark's friends and family for the occasion." He paused as if he just realized this would be awkward. "If you feel you would not like to come that is alright. We would understand of course." He finished lamely.

Loki resisted the temptation to roll his eyes and instead checked in on Tony. Through the eyes of his clone he saw that Tony was doing well. The boy was leading his clone around the room explaining all the different pieces of equipment. That was interesting. Apparently Tony didn't lose his knowledge of Midgardian devices when Loki sealed his memories. His mind involuntarily went to the legend of The Wind of Change and how it collected knowledge. He shook the thought away. Surely not…

"I think I would like to come." The captain said softly. "I want to… stay in Tony's life, or um new life? One less person to lose, I guess is how I feel." Thor smiled and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder in understanding.

"I want to go too." Banner smiled almost sadly. "I kinda feel the same way as Steve. It's been hard realizing that I'm not getting older and everyone else is." Steve smiled sadly at him.

Loki knew that Banner and Tony had been very close. Science Bros is what Tony had called their relationship. It was an apt description, in Loki and Thor's opinion and as brothers who were not quite brothers they were the best to judge. According to Tony during his time on Asgard, he and Banner were nigh inseparable. They would spend long hours locked in Tony's lab designing, discovering, playing. It was a friendship against all odds considering Tony explosive personality and Banner's need for calm and control, but then opposites attract do they not? Loki had learned not to question fate.

"I… I don't think we will be going." The lady Pepper said. Loki looked at her and she was by the window, staring out over the city. Her hands were clasped against her chest and she had a mournful, yet determined look on her face. "I think it would be better to just… let go."

"Mom!" Gabriel cried, but she shushed him.

"Your father is gone. It will only be painful to act like he isn't. It might even be painful to him. We said our goodbyes and I will always love him, but he has to more one as do we. We shouldn't go." She went quiet staring again out the window. The children looked at each other sadly. Veronica gently rubbed Gabriel's shoulder and Michael sighed. They looked sad and defeated.

Loki secretly agreed with this decision, but he wisely kept it to himself. It would not be met well, he was sure, but he agreed with the Lady Pepper. A clean break, while painful at first for the mortals, would less of a painful complicated mess for Tony later. That of the utmost importance as far as Loki was concerned.

"We won't be going either." Clint said suddenly. "We wanna wish the kid the best, but Nat and I are thinking a clean break would be better for the kid. You know, in the long run." Clint and Natasha shared a look that was unreadable before turning back to Thor. Loki saw him deflate slightly beside him while Steve and banner just nodded their understanding.

They were taking all taking this very well in Loki's opinion, but then again they were Avengers. They had lived lives overflowing with odd occurrences and things of the like. After everything that had happened over the years something like this wasn't so shocking anymore.

Just then, through his clone's eyes, Loki watched as Tony managed to light a blow torch. Loki spun on his heel and Thor called after him.

"There is a dire situation involving a small child and a blow torch that requires my attention." Loki called over his shoulder. He thought he heard Hawkeye chuckle and wonder aloud how Tony even managed to reach it.

His clone was in the middle of scolding the boy. Tony had luckily dropped the item causing DumE to extinguish the flames. You and Butterfingers where crowding around Tony as the clone stood with its hands on its hips, still scolding.

"What did I tell you? I told you it was too heavy and too dangerous to be using without supervision. Was I right? Of course. You disobeyed me simply because you knew I am not corporeal. Such a disobedient little thing you are. When I get here you will be in trouble, Little One, you hear me? Oh! Don't touch that!" The clone's tirade was cut off as Tony, completely ignoring the poor clone as well as the twittering bots, went to grab a small lazier saw.

"But I can carry this one, Daddy! Look, see?" His little hand closed around the saw just as the real Loki came running into the room. Tony turned and smiled at him waving the device above it head. "Daddy!"

Loki snatched the lazier saw from the boy and gave him an on edge smile. He set the saw on the table at Tony beamed up at him and the clone crossed its arms. "Tony, darling little one of mine, what were you doing?" He asked sweetly

He was angry and it was fear of scaring the child that kept him from erupting. He could have set himself on fire! Did the child even think? He wanted to give the child a proper tongue lashing, but he couldn't. It wouldn't be productive to scream at child not yet old enough to be in the school room and besides that Tony might react badly. He suddenly imagined Tony cowering from him and he nearly recoiled physically. No, he really must handle this and all such instances properly.

Tony seemed to sense something was wrong. His smiled wilted and he looked between Loki and his hands several times. "I-I-I wanted to show you cause I-I-I can build things with these and I wanted you to see." He was stuttering over his words again.

"It would have been quite the show I'm sure, but what did I say when you offered to attempt this feat?" Loki continued to act casual. He leaned back against one of the work tables.

"W-well you said no, bu-bu-but I know how it works!" He shifted nervously from foot to foot and his soft brown eyes showed anxiety and bit of moisture.

"But I said no." Loki replied evenly

The boy's anxiety level was rising quickly and Loki knew in but a moment the child would be in tears. As if on cue tears began trailing down as Tony's face collapsed. He didn't wail or shriek as Loki was expecting. He simply gasped softly and rubbed at his eyes. Loki bent down on his knees until they were at eye level.

"Tony, why do you think I said no?" He asked softly as he ran a hand through his child's hair.

"Cause-cause I don't know how, but I do know how! And I could have showed you, but it w-w-was heavier than I thought. I wanted you to see that I know how!" He cried

"No, child, you are incorrect." Loki replied. He pulled Tony's chin up and looked him in the eye. "I told you no because I knew it would be heavy and that you might be hurt should it fall. It could have started a fire, would have if not for the bots. That, Little One, is why I said no."

Tony blinked at him. "Oh." And Loki felt a tug at his heart because the boy's hands were fisting in his little tunic and he shuffled nervously and his eyes were wet and too soft and this wasn't just any child this was his child. And he was Stark. "But you're mad at me now cause I was bad." Tony sniffled miserably

Loki caught the boy up in his arms and was relieved when Tony's little arms wrapped around his neck. "Being angry and being concerned can look and sound very much alike." Loki explained as he stood and Tony curled against him. "But you should always know that if you are hurt or could become hurt and I seem cross, then I am concerned. You are my child and you are most precious to me."

He felt Tony's wet little face press against his throat and he suddenly realized he was swaying from side to side as if rocking a babe. He stopped and Tony sniffled against him, his little body tensing. Loki sighed lightly and gave up. He swayed again and Tony quieted. Loki felt foolish, like a nurse maid watching after an infant still on the tit. He refused to think of the times his own mother had done the same act for him when he was little and upset. But Tony's face was soon dry and he seemed much comforted when he pulled back from Loki's chest plate. Perhaps swaying like a nurse maid wasn't so bad if Tony always smiled up at him with sparkly brown eyes, whispered apologies, and gave kisses afterwards. Loki ran a hand fondly through Tony's hair. That hadn't gone as terribly as he feared.

"Now then, a punishment." Loki drawled after a moment and he nearly laughed when he saw Tony's eyes widen.

"What? But you said you weren't mad!" He whined

Loki smiled and kissed the tip of Tony's nose. "Indeed, but we must always deal with the consequences of our actions." Tony blinked confusedly up at him and his little hands fisted in the fabric of Loki's cape as he made a show of thinking about a punishment. He already knew what he would do, of course. He would make the boy stay by his side for the rest of the night even through the feast. Clearly the child of the god of mischief was too mischievous to be left to his own devices. Loki chuckled at his own joke and turned back to Tony. "I believe you shall lose your freeplay privileges. You will be by my side now till you sent to bed. Is that clear, Tony?"

"But that's no fun!" Tony whined, but Loki looked decidedly unimpressed. Tony grumbled and squirmed, but Loki held fast in both mind and body until Tony pouted, unhappy but defeated. He mumbled something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ok."

"Ok what, Tony?" Loki tried not to smile

"Ok Daddy."

Loki couldn't help but grin. "Ok Daddy, what?"

Tony was well and truly exasperated now and he huffed loudly. "Ok Daddy I will stay beside you."

Loki nodded finally satisfied. He turned and came face to face with himself. He raised an amused eyebrow at his other self before walking through him and dismissing him with a wave. He climbed the stairs back up to the common room. Everyone seemed to have been waiting for them. He took his place next to Thor again who was all smiles as Tony made eye contact with him.

"Hello nephew!" He boomed

"Hello uncle! I got in trouble for playing with the blow torch and the lazier saw." He put on a pouty face and made a show of how upset he was by the whole ordeal.

Thor chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Indeed? Well let the lesson be learned and touch not what you have been asked to let lie." Thor clearly had no doubt that Loki had no only left a clone of himself behind to watch the boy, but that said clone had warned Tony away from dangerous objects.

Tony pouted disappointedly when he saw he was getting no sympathy from his boisterous uncle. Loki ignored him. "Have we decided what needs doing brother?"

"Indeed. All of our friends will give a final farewell and blessings, then we shall take Bruce and Steven to Asgard with us for the feast."

Loki nodded and Tony bounced in his arms, suddenly excited. "Oh oh Steve and Bruce are coming home with us? Are they gonna eat with us too? How long can they stay, cause I want to play with them cause I think I like them cause Steve helped get me back from the red man who was bad and he is friends with Bruce so he must be good too and we should all be friends."

"And I thought you were talkative before." Loki drawled. "Indeed they will be eating at the feast and staying with us this night, though I cannot speak for them on how long they are free to stay. I can only say they will be back again to visit. And yes, you should all be friends." Loki added the last bit as an after thought.

Tony grinned and turned to Banner and Rogers. "You gonna stay for a while?" He smiled

Banner shot a glance at the captain before smiling at Tony. "At least one night, champ. If everything is still going well maybe another, but there's gonna be a lot of work for us to do here on Midgard so we can't be gone for long."

Loki knew his meaning. There would be a funeral to hold for Tony Stark. S.H.I.E.L.D would need to either create a body to bury and view, produce some reason to have a closed casket, or concoct story involving some way of death that destroyed Stark's body. Being the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Rogers would need to oversee the work being done and as members of the original Avengers team they would both need to be in attendance of the funeral.

"When do we need to get moving?" Rogers asked

"Now." Thor replied. "You should all say your goodbyes." He stepped back and Loki transferred Tony from his arms to the floor still holding his hand.

The Black Widow and the Hawk were the first to walk up and kneel in front of Tony. The woman spoke first.

"Good luck out there little guy. You have a bright future ahead of you, enjoy it. Make the most of it, alright?" She ran a hand through his hair and he smiled back at her.

"Hey kiddo. Geez, I never thought I would be sending you off like this. I had a whole speech ready and you ruined it. Don't worry about it though. Just promise me you'll enjoy your childhood and don't feel bad about giving Loki a run for his money on this whole raising kids thing. He's earned your brand of crazy." His eyes looked a touch misty as he patted Tony's shoulder. "You be happy alright?"

"Alright." Tony smiled

They pulled him into a hug between them and Loki for the first time wondered if they ever had children of their own. They would have been good at it.

They smiled and stepped back leaving room for the Stark children to come and say goodbye again. The louder boy, who reminded Loki of Tony the most aside from the girl, spoke first.

"Alright little man. You are made of pure awesome and win and amazing. You are going to have a great life full of great things and great achievements and great adventures. I could go on, but we'd be here for a while. The point is you are going to have a good one so there is no point in wishing you happiness cause I know you are going to have it… But I am going to wish it for you anyways." Tony laughed a little and so did Gabriel. He pulled his once father into a swift hug. The girl moved in next.

"I agree with everything that Gab said. Just remember to enjoy it this time around ok? And know that it's ok to make mistakes and things like that cause your daddy and family will love you anyway." She kissed his cheek and hugged him close. "You are really well loved, you just remember that."

The last boy reminded Loki of Pepper. He smiled down at Tony. "I have nothing to say now cause the other two said everything like always. I love you dad, or um, Tony. And I know they love you too. Just go have a good life. Have fun, do crazy things, enjoy your family and all the other things kids do. Throw fits, ask to keep weird pets, feed your veggies to said weird pet, break a few lamps. When you get older, invent new things, explore unexplored places, change the world and just, ya know, be you." He also hugged his father and kissed the top of his head. "Go get 'em."

Last, but not least was Pepper. She came and knelt next to the boy before pulling him into her lap and holding him. "You will always be the man I called my husband and I will always miss you." She whispered stroking his hair. "But you have a whole life ahead of you and I know you will be amazing. You will be a whirl wind of a child. You will be the outstanding exceptional youth. You will be the very definition of brilliance as a man. You will be the thing to aspire to when you grow old." She laughed desperately. "You will be nothing but mischief the whole of it I am sure. I wish you all the best Tony." She set him down and smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She stood and moved back as Loki lifted him up into his arms again. Tony leaned close. "They are so sad, Daddy. Why?"

"They were saying goodbye to the other you. Would you want to say goodbye to me?" He had asked a similar question before, but it was good to reiterate, or so he imagined.

"Yes… That's sad." He whispered. Their eyes met and Loki nodded.

"Thank you for your well wishes my friends. Rest assured he is in good hands. Now," He smiled at Rogers and Banner. "To Asgard."

The team waved to them as they left and even shouted a few good traveling tips that Tony found funny but were entirely pointless as they would be traveling by Bifrost. Thor led the way up the stairs followed closely by Loki, Banner, and Rogers in the rear. Once on the roof it became apparent that Thor's good humor was back. His smile was radiant as he and the others stood in a circle.

"You will enjoy the celebrations." He grinned. "Tony Stark himself said you have never really been to party until you have been to one on Asgard."

Everyone smiled at that, even Loki, for it did sound so much like Stark. Thor's booming laugh finally died down and he called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost. In a brilliant flash of light they were gone, on their way to Asgard and a celebration that was somewhere between a wake and a funeral.

* * *

It was both sad and happy in different ways for everyone. There was storytelling, ballad making, and enough hideous singing to last them all a good long while. Thor dragged his shield brothers into the telling of many of the stories of knowledge and bravery in honor of Tony Stark. The Allfather gave a great speech to a half drunk audience on the brilliance of Anthony Stark and all that he had given to not only Midgard, but to Asgard as well. This began another round of drinking and dancing and exaggerated tales of Loki and Stark's rebuilding of the Bifrost. This included but was not limited to what had come to known as the Prank War, The Mortal Magic, and The Rescue in which it was entirely unclear exactly who was being rescued and from what.

Loki found himself laughing along with the rest and having quite a good time, but a little yawn in his ear and weight on his chest reminded him that he had something to take care of. He slipped out of the party unnoticed mostly due to the racket Thor was making in his attempt to reenact the scream of a damsel that the good captain was supposed to be saving. Said captain was laughing so hard he had tears running down her face as Banner kept telling Thor to change his pitch; more likely for the fun of it rather than in attempt at realism.

Loki chuckled as he disappeared out the door and made his way down the halls to his rooms. He opened and shut the door quietly as he made his way to his own bedchambers. Tony's room was already in the making and would be ready by the following night so Tony would sleep in Loki's chambers tonight. He laid Tony right in the middle of the large bed and chuckled as Tony's tired little body sank to the feather mattress covers. He moved to his chest of drawers and pulled a worn peasant top from the dark reassess and dismissed the cloths he had conjured before with a wave of his hand. Tony mumbled incoherently as Loki maneuvered him into the shirt and sighed with relief as Loki laid him back into the soft welcoming bed and pulled the duvet over him. Tony's eyes had been closed since the beginning and they didn't open as Loki walked about the room covering the existing enchantments and protection wards with yet another layer. Nor did he open them as Loki leant down and placed a kiss on his head. They remained closed as Loki left the room all together. He locked the door five different ways with magic and thoroughly scared the guard's with what should become of them should they fail to protect the new prince. He took one last look at the perfectly sealed door before heading back to party and his brother's ridiculous antics.

And thus the last page of Tony Stark's life had been written, a new one set to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god I finished it. I freaking finished it. Holy damn. That just blows me away… DAMN! *Does happy dance* I hope everyone enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it and getting such awesome feedback. Thanks for sticking with me!**

_**Current Works**_**: prequel to These Things Will Change ****Rebuilding of the Bifrost**** (has a few chapters up) and the sequel ****Sometimes It's Simple**** is what I think I'm calling it.**

_**Other notes**_**: Thinking I may write a oneshot about the Clint and Natasha a created in this story. I am also considering writing another slash in the Avengers arena and I am playing with all the different pairings. Thoughts?**


End file.
